


A Lumberjack's Wife

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Bucky needs a cover and Steve asked you to go be his fake wife in a lumber town in the middle of the woods. You barely know Bucky but you do know that he's very hot and you have no qualms sharing a bed with him.This fanfic has everything! Fake relationship! Only one bed! Lumberjack Bucky! Secret sex! Amazing sexual tension!





	1. Honey I'm Home

As you drove through the woods you adjusted your sunglasses and tried to think of why you were weaving through the trees. It was going to be your first mission and you weren’t even an agent. You took a couple deep breaths as you thought about how just a few days ago you were working in the lab when Captain America himself came down and asked to speak with you.

“You want me to what?” You practically screeched across the table. Steve let out a chuckle and shook his head, “I know it sounds crazy and it’s so sudden but we really need you.”

Your mind was scrambling as what he just asked sunk in. Apparently, Bucky was on a long-term mission in the woods working on a lumber yard that he had just left for. As he started to get introduced to everyone he noticed all the men on the team had wives and he was worried about standing out so he panicked and told everyone he had a wife who would join him in the small town in a couple days.

“He needs a convincing wife and I was hoping you would volunteer.” Steve sat forward and he looked wide eyed at you.

“Why me?” You asked, “I’m not even an agent.”

Steve nodded, “It’s why it’s so perfect. You’re normal and it shouldn’t raise any alarms out there.”

“Normal? Do you mean to say plain Captain Rogers?”

“No. No, you’re---”

You watched him squirm under the pressure and you finally burst out in a laugh, “You don’t have to answer that. I’m messing with you.” He let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t know one thing about being a spy. I’d be a liability.”

“Please. You’ll be great. You just have to go up there and pretend like you two have been happily married and then you can come back. He will do all the spy work, you would just be his cover.” Steve explained. 

You gave it some thought and then chuckled, “Fine. I guess why not.”

*** 

“I cannot believe you did this to me!” Bucky roared into the phone after Steve broke the news that you would be arriving tomorrow to play the important role of his wife. Steve laughed, “I thought you would be thanking me. I know you’ve taken a liking to her.”

Bucky sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, I do like her that’s the problem. This is going to be more of a distraction than an asset.”

He could hear his friend’s evil laugh, “I’m sure she’ll be a great ass-et!” Steve laughed manically at his own joke but Bucky wasn’t thrilled. When Steve calmed down he sighed, “But in all seriousness you can’t sleep with her. She’s just a cover. Keep it in your pants. Besides, who even knows if she likes you back?” Bucky shook his head, “I hate you so much.” He hung up while Steve was still chuckling to himself. He sat in his quiet cabin and tried not to panic about you showing up. Sure, he had taken a liking to you as Steve had said but he hadn’t even really had a real conversation with you.

_He decided to take a different route to the gym one day when he spotted you working in the lab. He instantly liked the way you smiled and after a few days of creepily glancing at you he made eye contact and he walked faster when you flashed him your sweet smile. Soon you noticed he would walk by easily twice a day and offer you a quick nod or brief wave._

_Bucky was grateful for the mission because he was starting to worry you were beginning to catch on to his attraction. You had bumped into him in the hallway and said a quiet, “Hey” His eyes smiled before his mouth did and you blushed a little at how he just opened and closed his mouth at you. One day you snuck up on him and smirked up at him, “Good to see you today, I was starting to worry something had happened. It’s been a couple days.” Bucky shook his head, “I was on a mission.”_

_You stopped at the door to the lab and paused, “Well, I’m glad you’re back.” _

Bucky caught himself smiling alone on the couch and he groaned because he just knew he would make a fool of himself in front of you.

*** 

As you pulled up to the small cabin your eyes lingered on the large red truck parked in front while a black truck sat in the garage. Visitors. It made you panic for a brief second as you got out and looked around. You let out a breath when you saw Bucky come rushing out the front door. He was smiling and you couldn’t help but feel like there was a small part of it that was real.

“Hi honey.” You cooed with a little smirk making his steps elongate until he was suddenly right in front of you and pulled your body flush against his. It was all hard muscle pressed to your soft curves. “We have guests who are expecting me to---”

“Say no more.” You threw your arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips with your eyes closed. You felt him tense a little before relaxing and he would swear he heard you moan softly. Once you pulled away he helped you grab your bags and he grabbed your hand as you walked up to the front door.

Bucky grabbed the bag from your hand and went to toss them in the bedroom. You were beaming as your eyes fell on the two men standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. You waved, “Hi, I’m Y/N.”

“Oh we know.” Carter smirked as his eyes trailed up and down your body. Chris stepped forward, “Nice to meet you. I’m Chris and this is Carter. We just swung by to see how Jimmy was doing. He was pretty excited for your arrival.”

You rolled your eyes as Bucky came back into the room and stood between you and the men. He cleared his throat and glared at the men. Carter fidgeted and then sighed, “Guess we should get going.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” You nodded and walked towards the door.

Once the men stepped off your porch you shut the door and leaned against it to take in the room. Your eyes met Bucky’s and you blushed, “Sorry about the kiss earlier. I guess we should figure out our boundaries.”

“You did great.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “You can have the bedroom. I’ll bunk on the couch…”

“Oh! Is there not another bed?”

He shook his head and you crossed your arms, “That’s okay. We can take turns if you’re not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me.”

The blush across his face was adorable and he ran his hands through his hair. His eyes widened when you both heard the knock on the door. Bucky stopped you from answering it and in a hushed whisper said, “I may have been a bit enthusiastic about our…physical relationship. I know that they’re probably just trying to call my bluff.”

You bit your lip and in a hushed voice responded, “Go sit on the couch. Trust me. I’ve got this.” He raised an eyebrow as you took out your topknot and fluffed your hair while biting your lips and pinching your cheeks. His eyes followed your fingers as they undid the buttons on your flannel to reveal a lace bra and your ample cleavage. You popped your hip, “Go!” Bucky followed your direction and sat down with his back to the door while he watched you over his shoulder.

As you approached the door you let out a loud giggle and opened the door a crack. Carter stood there with his mouth open as you feigned deep breaths, “Can I help you?”

“Jimmy was going to give me a movie to borrow…”

“He’ll get it to you tomorrow.”

Carter laughed nervously and stepped back, “Sorry to interrupt.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “No you’re not.” You offered a quick laugh before slamming the door and swaggering to the couch.

Bucky looked impressed, “I didn’t realize you were an actress.”

“I have many useful skills…Jimmy.”

He flinched at the name and you dropped down on the cushion next to him, “I just can’t call you that. Is it alright if I call you James?”

His hands were clasped tightly in his lap as he gazed over at you, “You can call me anything, just maybe not Bucky.” You nodded in agreement and pulled your hair back up into a messy bun. He’s eyes couldn’t help but dropping down to your chest as the shirt gapped open a little more.

Usually you would be more shy about your sensuality but you were feeling emboldened in this fun role. Your hands dropped and you smirked, “Okay James. What’s the plan?”

He looked confused and you moved a little closer to him, “What have you told them about me?”

“Oh, yeah.” He looked away from you, “Normal stuff.”

“How did we meet?”

“A bar.”

“When did we get married?”

“Two years ago next month.”

“Oh nice, a Spring wedding.”

“We didn’t have a big wedding. We kept it small.”

“How did we meet?”

“When I was on leave from the army we met in New York. It was love at first sight.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I never had to share much beyond that.”

“What do I do for a living?”

“You’re a writer so you can work anywhere. You like to travel and visit friends and family so that explains why you weren’t here when I moved up here.” He explained.

You nodded, “Cool. Cool.” You looked around the cabin casually, “So how much have you shared about us physically? It seems like you’ve set an impressive standard.”

He laughed, “It was mostly a joke but the guys made some assumptions that we have an active…”

“Sex life? Amazing.” You tossed your head back and laughed, “It makes sense. You are too attractive to not be having sex all the time.” You got up before he could ask you what that meant.

***

The first night was awkward and the two of you danced around each other. You sat on the couch and asked him questions about his coworkers and what the town was like. He didn’t have much to say but you were grateful for any details you could get. Bucky watched you sigh and flop back on the couch, “What am I supposed to do around here?”

“You could get to know the other wives. See if you can ---”

“Eh!” You pointed at him, “I told Steve that I didn’t want to know much about the mission or the spy stuff you’re doing. Keep me in the dark so that way I won’t be in trouble is something happens.” Bucky rolled his eyes, “It’d be safer if you knew.”

“Well, I don’t wanna.” You crossed your arms, “Maybe I’ll just treat this as a vacation. Read and nap and drink lots of tea.”

“Sure, as long as you keep my cover I really don’t care what you do.” He agreed.

You yawned and rubbed your eyes, “Okay, I’m going to go to bed. Do you work tomorrow?” He nodded and you stood up, “Like I said, you can sleep anywhere you feel comfortable. I don’t care if we share a bed.” Bucky avoided your gaze and felt you leave the room to get ready for bed.

When he heard your quiet breathing he risked peaking into the room. His eyes found your form in the darkness and he really considered crawling into bed next to you. What stopped him was the worry that he would touch you and then not be able to stop. With that being his final thought he retreated to the couch and spent the night there.


	2. His Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in as his wife

You could understand it to some point but it still hurt that Bucky was so against sharing a bed with you. Most nights you would try and reason with him, “I don’t bite. I might snore a little but I’m a chill sleeper. Please. I feel bad making you sleep on that lumpy couch.”

He shook his head, “It’s fine. Really.”

“I should sleep on the couch. You’re the one that’s working.” You started to grab a blanket but he put a hand on your shoulder, “No.”

“No, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight and you can freakin’ deal.” You snapped and rushed over to the couch where you made yourself comfortable. Not wanting to fight with you he agreed and got ready for bed.

Sliding under the sheets he let out a sigh as the cozy bed engulfed him in your scent. It was the best sleep he’d had in days but when he got up before dawn and saw you curled up on the couch he felt a pang of guilt. Trying to be as quiet as possible he made some coffee and packed his lunch. His guilt increased when you groaned and sat up.

“Morning.” You muttered as you wrapped the blanket around your shoulders, “Sleep well?”

Bucky nodded, “You?”

You hummed in agreement, “Okay, well have a good day at work. I’m definitely not going to get in bed and sleep for another hour or two.” You snuck off to the bedroom and he smiled at the thought of you crawling into bed and enjoying the comfort.

The smell of him hit you first before the softness of the sheets. It was so nice that you ended up being a weirdo and grabbing his pillow for a sniff before cuddling it against your chest.

That night you waited for Bucky to get in bed before you opened the door slowly. He turned his head to you, “Everything okay?”

In the darkness you found your way to your side of the bed and nodded, “Yeah.” You slipped under the blankets and sighed, “Are you really that bothered by me sleeping next to you?” Bucky sat up but before he could put his legs over the bed you grabbed his arm, “Please stay. If it’s a deal breaker I can leave. I’m sorry.”

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. You paused, “But, like, I don’t really want to so maybe you can just get over it. Or at least tell me what you’re thinking over there.”

“It’s fine Y/N.” He laid back and rolled over facing away from you, “It’s not you.” His face rubbed against the pillow and he smiled at your scent that came off it. You wiped your furrowed brow and frown off your face before rolling to your side and falling asleep.

When Bucky’s alarm went off he grabbed it quickly and glanced over at you. He’d been so on edge all night that he had gotten it before the noise could even really start. Despite his fear of falling asleep he had eventually and as he woke up he felt the effect of sleeping next to you stir in his pants. Shifting onto his back he looked down at the clear evidence poking through the sheets. Moving slowly as not to wake you he got up and out of bed. After a long shower and getting dressed he returned to the bedroom to drop off his sleep wear. He was a little surprised to find you curled up on his pillow, holding it tightly to your chest.

Bucky left that morning feeling good because he kept picturing the small smile on your lips as you slept peacefully. You didn’t have to fight him after that to share a bed with you.

***

Soon things fell into place as you became accustomed to living as ‘James’ Wife’. He worked everyday and would return home before dark most nights unless he went out drinking with the guys. After a couple days of just getting settled at the house you decided to venture out into the small town.

While grocery shopping you spotted a couple women slightly following you and whispering back and forth before quickly glancing away when you caught them watching you. It put you on edge. As you stood in front of the bananas and tried to pick the best bunch you made direct eye contact over the fruit stands. You offered a small smile and grabbed your bananas. Pushing your cart around the stand you paused and turned to the women.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” You asked as the women stood dumbfounded that you were approaching them. The thin pale redhead smiled, “I’m sorry if we were being weird. Are you Jimmy’s wife?”

You eyed her up and down and nodded, “Yeah, I’m Y/N.”

“I told you!” Shouted the shorter of the two, “I’m Ella, I’m Carter’s wife and this is Sarah, Chris’ wife. We’ve heard about you.” Sarah stepped forward and held her hand out. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and smiled at them.

“It’s nice to meet you. I met your husbands when I arrived.”

“Oh we know. They told us about Jimmy’s babe coming in hot and pushing them out the door.” Ella laughed. You chuckled and nodded, “Well, can you blame me? I hadn’t seen him in a while.”

Sarah blushed and nodded, “What do you do Y/N?” Ella leaned over her cart, “She’s a writer, anything we’d know?”

You shook your head, “No. I’ve not made the Times’ Top Ten yet.” You felt at ease with these women but looked down at your ice cream sitting in your cart and sighed, “I should get this ice cream in a freezer, did you guys want to come over this afternoon? Get to know each other?”

It was settled and you split off to go grab a bottle of pink wine and check out.

Bucky walked in the door and heard the laughter before he saw the three women spread around the living room. You gasped when you saw him, “Oh god hun, scared me there!” You jumped up and smiled at him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You know Ella and Sarah?” You motioned to the women behind you and Bucky nodded, “Hi ladies. Your fellas are gonna be wondering where you are.”

“That’s our que.” Ella said as she stood up and Sarah followed. You hugged them and walked them to the door where you watched them walk towards their houses.

“Making friends?” Bucky asked as he washed his hands in the kitchen. You sighed, “They were stalking me at the grocery store. I had to talk to them.”

You stood next to him as he started to make dinner, “Sarah invited us to a bonfire next week. I told her I would help set up. These women are nice but gosh they are nosy. I’ll need to get some more of our background before I see them next because the questions never end.” Bucky started to boil the water for pasta and shrugged, “It’s up to you. You can decide all the little details. Just let me know in case it comes up again.”

You nodded and helped by cutting up an onion, “I’m going to have coffee at Sarah’s tomorrow. Apparently a few of the women get together for a book club or something. If I tell them anything I’ll let you know.”

It was quiet as you two made dinner and served it. As you sat down you were racking your brain over things to iron out about your relationship. Without really thinking you asked, “How big are you?” Bucky furrowed his brows, “What?" 

Your mouth opened and you blushed, “How _big_ are you?” You asked again glancing down and pointing with your fork. Bucky’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “Did they ask that?”

“No, just curious.” You thoughtfully chewed a bite of pasta and elaborated, “It is something that women discuss and I was just thinking that this is one thing I can be honest about.”

Bucky blushed and cleared his throat, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Have any of the guys seen it? Like, while you’re in the bathroom. What if I say something that contradicts them.” You sat back and looked at him, “You’re the one who said we had an active sex life. I just need the details to keep up the role.”

He rolled his eyes and got up grabbing his plate. While packing up the leftovers he sighed, “I don’t know, you could just say I’m big.”

Your fork stopped halfway to your mouth, “Are you?” Bucky glanced over at you and shrugged, “I haven’t had any complaints.”

“Ugh!” You took a bite and finished your plate, “I get it you don’t want to tell me. That’s fine.” Getting up you started towards the sink where you would do the dishes. As Bucky closed the fridge and turned to you he said in a husky voice, “Besides, it’d be easier to just show you.”

The plates and silverware clattered in the sink and you looked at him with wide eyes. He let out a laugh, “I’m just kidding!” You laughed along and tried to return your focus to the dishes. He leaned against the counter next to you and crossed his arms, “I only told the guys that it was hard to keep our hands off each other. I think someone mentioned like sex in a public place and I agreed—”

“Oh, an exhibitionist! Kinky.” You giggled.

He raised an eyebrow, “We talked about if we were ass or boob guys. I said either, you have both. I might of bragged that you were good with your mouth…” He added on quietly.

You smirked, “Oh well, I’ve never had any complaints.” You winked at him and dried your hands before turning on your heel and heading to the couch. Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this mission was going to kill him.


	3. Pool Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that sweet sweet sexual tension bebe

When Ella invited you over for a relaxing day sitting around the pool you pictured cocktails and sunbathing. As you turned the corner you realized your outfit might have been a mistake. Many of the neighbors had been invited and brought all their lovely, but very loud, children. You took a deep breath and readjusted your bag before walking around the house.

Ella waved, “Y/N! I’m glad you came. Now you can meet all the wives in town.” You hugged her, “Thanks Ella. Yeah, I didn’t expect so many people.” Ella nodded and smiled, “I love the kids here. We’re celebrating summer starting, with everyone out of school I figured it’d be a fun way to get out of the house.”

You were introduced to people left and right. By the time you grabbed a spot on the lawn to put your towel down you knew every kids name and who they belonged to. It surprised you to find out that Chris and Sarah had an eight year old. As you sat down and took in your surroundings you bargained with yourself that you would leave in half an hour.

As the kids started to play and the adults followed your lead by relaxing in the grass you fell into conversation with many of your fellow neighbors. The afternoon sun was hot and you were felling a little self-conscious about taking your cover-up off. Sarah caught you fanning yourself and smiled, “Wanna go for a dip? Looks like the kids are taking a break from splashing.”

You bit your lip and thought about it. When Sarah pulled off her shirt and you saw her c-section scar you were jealous of her confidence. Then she stepped out of her shorts and you recognized the cellulite on her legs because it was on yours as well. Standing up you smiled and tugged your soft cotton cover-up off.

“Damn bitch!” Ella hollered as she shaded her face to get a better look at you. You blushed, “Shut up!” Sarah laughed, “You look amazing. Love the suit.” Your hands ran over the high waisted bottoms holding your tummy in and you adjusted the deep purple top that made your boobs look amazing. You put a hand on your hip and smiled, “Thanks guys, it’s new. I’m kinda feeling myself. Although, if I’d known there would be children present I would’ve left the girls at home.” You motioned to your breasts and chuckled loudly.

Ella shook her head, “Nah, you’d be sexy in a shower curtain babe. I’m sure Jimmy will love it when the guys show up after work.” You followed Sarah to the pool and sighed as the cool water washed over your sun warmed skin. If you were being honest, the reason you had gone all out and worn your sexiest swimsuit was in hopes James would see you in it.

As the afternoon ticked by people left and soon it was just you, Ella, and Sarah soaking in the hot-tub. Ella let out a groan, “Ugh, I’m beat. None of those kids were mine and I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I’m completely relaxed.” Sarah commented with her eyes closed as a jet messaged her back. You smiled, “Where did your son run off to?”

Sarah laughed, “I sent him with the Smith’s. Drake is besties with their son. He’s going to spend the night over there. I’m so excited to get some alone time with my man tonight.”

Ella agreed and the group of you kept up light conversation. Ella suddenly turned to you and asked, “What about you Y/N, do you and Jimmy want kids?”

Your mouth dropped open, “No! Oh god no…” You saw the raised eyebrows and back peddled, “Not yet anyway. I can barely keep myself together I don’t think I could manage a child.”

“You’d be surprised.” Sarah said, “We were in no way ready for Drake but he was a blessing. That being said, we do dump him off at other people’s houses all the time. Especially now that he’s older and can hear things and open doors.” Ella laughed at her friend and then let out a little sigh.

Sarah gave the other woman’s shoulder a light squeeze, “Ella’s been trying for over a year now. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“I think that’s my biggest fear.” You blurted out. Ella looked at you with sad eyes and you reached for her hand, “I’m worried about putting all my hopes into it happening and then not being able to. I know James is worried about the same thing, he’s worried he’s sterile.” You had no idea where this was coming from. You sighed, “It’ll all be okay Ella. How’s Carter feel about it?”

“He’s so nice. He keeps telling me it’s okay and then gets all excited because we get to try again.” She blushed and giggled, “He’s getting kinda freaky and I’m lowkey into it.”

You smirked, “Nice!” Sarah rolled her eyes, “Freaky how? God, I swear you think any position other than missionary is freaky.” You clapped your hand over your mouth at Ella’s face and held back your laughter.

“Rude! Our sex life is very adventurous.” Ella looked around and grinned, “I just like to keep it to ourselves.”

“Well, Carter loves to tell the guys everything…” Sarah chuckled, “I can’t tell you how many times Chris has come home with a new idea just from a conversation he had at lunch.”

“Oh my god!” You whispered. Ella laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Jimmy is a gentleman and holds his cards close to his big strong chest.”

You adjusted in your seat, “I sure hope so.”

Sarah lifted her sunglasses up and smirked, “Can I ask you a question?” You nodded and she continued, “Is Jimmy as sexy naked as he is clothed?”

“Sarah!” Ella shrieked.

You bit your lip, “Oh yeah. I don’t know what I did to deserve it but he is a gift I’ll tell you that.” Sarah groaned and laid her head back, “He’s so fucking hot. I’m sorry if that’s forward but jesus that man is sex on legs.”

Ella’s face was a bright red, “I bet he’s great in bed too.”

“In bed. In the kitchen. Against a wall.” You sighed, “He’s wonderful.” Everyone laughed and you felt heat crawl up your neck and it wasn’t from the warm water. Sarah cracked one eye at you, “Is he hung?”

“What do you think?” You asked with a grin. The women moaned in unison and you giggled. You shook your head, “Your guys are sexy and I would bet Chris has a nice dick.” Sarah nodded but frowned, “It’s the only cock I’ve had in over eight years. But you’re right, he’s good.”

Silence fell and you cleared your throat, “Hey Ella, I was just wondering, have you and Carter ever fucked in this hot-tub?”

Sarah bolted up and screamed a little. You waited until Ella stopped laughing, “Not…recently.” You cackled loudly as Sarah vaulted over the side and jumped in the pool. As she dramatically tried to scrub the cooties off you looked at Ella, “What about the pool?”

Ella nodded, “But, we should probably keep that to ourselves or she might start to skin herself.” You laughed while Sarah started to dry off, “You are disgusting!”

“Oh like you haven’t fucked on the couch you made me sleep on!” Ella snapped as you just laughed harder.

“What’s with all the laughter?” Carter asked as he stepped onto the patio through the sliding door. Chris followed, “Ah seems like our lovely ladies have had a fun day soaking and laying around.” Bucky stepped out and saw you still laughing loudly in the tub. Your hair was a mess tied up on your head and your face was red from the sunshine.

Sarah winked at the two of you, “We’re just having some girl talk.” As you burst into giggles again Chris swept Sarah into a kiss and squeezed her ass. Ella climbed out and Carter didn’t even think twice before pulling her into a hug and having her wet body press against his dirty work clothes as she squealed in protest.

You were taking just one more minute to enjoy the warm water and absolutely dreading having to emerge and show the men what you were wearing. You hummed when you felt Bucky kiss your neck and whisper hello. He smiled against your warm skin when your hand came up to tangle in his hair.

“Hey, no funny business in my hot-tub!” Carter shouted and you jumped. Narrowing your eyes at him you smiled, “Sure.” You winked at Ella who hid her face in the towel. When you stood up Bucky’s eyes traveled the soft lines of your back and he couldn’t help but get excited.

As your body came out of the water you could feel his eyes on you. Turning towards the stairs you started to gain more confidence. Being as careful as you could be and trying so hard not to slip you missed the way Bucky’s eyes lingered over your body. His fingers twitched when he saw the way your ass looked in that suit and when you moved a certain way he was worried your breasts would tumble out of your top, which he actually wouldn’t of minded.

“Damn doll, you look amazing.” He said as he grabbed the towel you pointed at. You blushed, “Thanks babe.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek and started to dry off. He held himself back from helping you pat yourself dry, his eyes followed the way you squeezed the cups of your suit to wring the water from them. You laughed when his focus was snapped away from you.

“Jesus Jimmy! Get a grip! She’s your fucking wife, act like you’ve been there bud.” Carter said as he leaned against the doorframe. Ella wrapped her arms around his waist, “I think it’s sweet. Let the man enjoy looking at his smokin’ wife." 

Bucky placed his hands on your hips once you had slipped on your cover-up, “I can’t help that she takes my breath away every time.”

“Sounds like you got asthma.” Chris chuckled while Sarah punched him lightly.

You smiled, “Awe babe.” The other guys rolled their eyes. Carter coughed out a ‘whipped’. And Bucky glared at him over your shoulder. You shrugged, “Eh, whatever gets your dick sucked.”

The women laughed and you grabbed Bucky’s hand before leading him off the patio, “I’ll talk to you later. Have a good night.”

“You too!” Sarah said, “I’m sure you’ll have a great night!”

Bucky pulled you against his side and let his hand fall to your ass as you walked away from the couples. You spotted his truck and headed for it. Not bothering to even put your seatbelts on he pulled away and drove down the street to your place.

Dropping your bag on the counter you started to unpack your various things. Bucky smiled, “Had a good day?”

“Wonderful.” You chirped, “I’m probably burned but it was really nice.” He watched you putter around the kitchen. He cleared his throat, “Did anything come up I should know about?”

You gave it a thought, “Not really. Just that you’re sexy and good at sex. Oh, and you will be impressed to know that the size question did come up!” Bucky laughed and you nodded, “Yeah so I just left it as you being hung. The girls were jealous.”

“I’m sure.”

You hummed, “Oh and Ella and Carter have definitely fucked in that hot-tub. Which reminds me, I need a shower.” His brow furrowed, “Why should I know that?”

You shrugged as you headed towards the bedroom, “Just a little fun fact. Felt like if I had to know it you should too.” He watched you pull your dress over your head and toss it in the hamper. His attention turned to dinner.

“James?”

He didn’t even hear you come up behind him but he’s not one to jump so he just spun around in your direction. You stepped closer to him, “Can you help me? I just cannot get this goddamn thing off.” You turned around and looked over your shoulder, “Please?”

“Of course.” His fingers made quick work of the latches in your swim top. He let them fall to the sides as you held the cups tightly to your breasts. His fingers trailed down your sides and traced the waist band of your bottoms, “Need help with these?”

You laughed as you stepped away, “You cheeky boy! That was smooth.” The smile on your face not hiding your arousal. Bucky let out a breath when you returned to the bathroom and closed the door.


	4. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give your history and try desperately not to touch Bucky all night.

Smoothing your hands over your hair you checked yourself out in the mirror. The guys invited Bucky and you out to the bar, which was exciting. Your eyes flicked to Bucky passing by the door. He glanced up and smiled at you, “You look good doll.”

“Thanks. You look nice.” You turned around and told him you were ready. The bar was a dive but fairly quiet for a Friday night. Spotting Ella and Sarah in the corner you waved and dragged Bucky over. His hand was tightly gripped in yours and it felt so good. Chris and Carter approached with drinks. Chris passed Sarah a beer, “Glad you could make it! I was worried you two got distracted.”

You rolled your eyes, “And miss this fun! No.” Before you sit down you looked up at Bucky, “What do you want babe?”

“Beer’s fine. Thanks.” He pressed a kiss to your temple before releasing you and watching as you approached the bar. Sitting down he turned to his friends and grinned, “How’s it going?”

When you returned Bucky looked relieved to see you. He pulled you tight to his side and wrapped an arm around you, “They were asking me about how we met and started dating.”

“Ah! No wonder you look so uncomfortable.” You took a sip of your beer, “James doesn’t like to talk about us much. He’s a very private person.”

Ella leaned forward, “Awe, but I wanna know!”

“Well, James was in the Army when I met him. He was in New York on leave and I was passing through.” You sighed, “I met his eyes across the room and it was like there was an instant connection.” You felt Bucky roll his eyes and you smirked, “Of course, ever the player, he hit me up for a one-night stand. Which was amazing.” You added on while winking at him.

“What we thought would just be one night turned into a morning spent together and then an afternoon and then an evening and soon we were swapping contact info and parted ways.” You paused to take a drink.

“He had to go back and it was quiet for a while but then I reached out one night because I was drunk and horny. After talking for a couple months I agreed to meet up with him down in North Carolina. I was just couch surfing trying to find a solid place to land so it worked out well for me.”

Bucky cleared his throat, “She was the only person who had ever driven miles to just see me. It meant everything to me. I’d been injured overseas and depressed. Her showing up made me the happiest man alive.” You blushed at his words.

“It’s a bit of a blur after that.” You finished with another long swig of your beer. Bucky followed suit but the women across the table weren’t sedated.

“Why don’t you guys wear rings?” Ella asked as she gestured to your hand on the table. You shrugged, “I never needed one.”

“I couldn’t pick just one and knew she’d kill me if I showed up with a dozen diamond rings.” Bucky laughed. You nodded, “I never could make a decision. We have bands from our ceremony but with his work it’s a hazard and I just always forget.”

“When did you propose?” Sarah asked with her chin resting in her hand. Chris groaned but she waved him away.

“I uh…” Bucky started and then looked at you. You smiled and pressed your hand to his chest, “He never proposed per say, it was us talking one night when were a little tipsy and he said he’d marry me tomorrow and I told him I would totally marry him tomorrow and before we knew it we had drawn out the details of our wedding.”

“We were always committed to each other. We didn’t need that stage in our relationship.” He added on before taking a drink.

Carter groaned, “Can we talk about something cool now? Or are you gonna ask them every little detail in their lives?” Ella rolled her eyes, “Fine Carter, go ahead and talk about something fun!”

The conversation jumped to sports and you were comfortable just leaning against Bucky’s side and occasionally running a hand up and down his thigh or interlocking your fingers. It was driving him mad having your hands on him like that. He offered to get the second round and you reluctantly pulled away from him. Your eyes followed his ass as he walked across the room.

“You two sure do stare at each other a lot.” Chris commented as you turned your head back to the group. You shrugged, “It’s a good view.” Chris laughed, “He mentioned you were a saucy one!”

Sarah laughed, “Awe babe, you want me to stare at your ass more? It’s a good ass.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and continued laughing. Bucky set down the drinks and returned to his place next to you. Suddenly worried you were playing up this relationship too much you kept your distance.

Conversation moved to work and complaining. You got up to go to the bathroom and the girls followed. As you washed your hands you met Sarah’s eyes in the mirror. She smiled, “I love your outfit tonight.” You looked down at the floaty tank over denim jeans that were probably too short for a woman your size but you didn’t care. You were married already.

“Thanks. You looked nice too!” You dried your hands and then fixed your hair. Ella came out of the stall and giggled looking down at her phone. You raised an eyebrow in question and she answered, “Carter is being silly. He’s sexting me. He wants to leave.”

The three of you laughed and returned to the men. You noticed how Carter was more touchy with Ella and pulled her to him and pressed a messy kiss to her lips. Sarah didn’t even bother sitting down, she finished her drink and then wrapped her arms over her husbands shoulders, “I think it’s time to get going.” She leaned her head down and whispered something in Chris’ ear which made him shoot up and agree enthusiastically.

Bucky pressed a hand to your bare thigh and nodded, “Yeah doll, let’s take this home.” He saw both couples had turned and were engaged in a heated kiss with their significant others. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips. You deepened it and buried your hand in his hair. Pulling away you wiped your mouth and giggled lightly, “Well, goodnight everyone.” You got up and tugged on Bucky’s arm to follow you.

As you got in the car you couldn’t stop smiling about how nice that kiss was. As he pulled out you sighed, “So, we should outline our boundaries. Like, I think we could do more mouth kisses in front of people. You know you can touch me, right?” You turned to him and smiled, “I’m all yours James.” Your voice was husky and low it made him shiver a little as he focused on driving.

“Good to know. Same goes for you.” He mumbled and you nodded. He turned into your driveway and looked at you, “I think we were believable tonight. Good job.”

“Yeah well it takes two to tango.” You wanted to punch yourself so instead you just jumped out of the truck and headed inside.

He froze in the middle of the living room when he saw you walk in the room brushing your teeth. You bent over and dug through your purse looking for your phone in only your underwear and a thin tank top. Your ass cheeks poked out and he really wanted to pinch them. When you turned around you were so focused on your phone that he took a minute to appreciate the shape of your breasts without a bra. It took his breath away. You strutted off to the bathroom and he just blinked.

You swung open the door to your bedroom and didn’t expect Bucky to be standing right there in nothing but his boxer briefs. Your face was an inch from his chest and he could feel your warm breath cascade over his body. You looked up at him and smiled, “Whoops.” You tapped his arm and stepped around him only to glance back and watch the way his tight ass moved as he walked to the bathroom.

“Fuck.” You hissed as you quickly got under the covers. You heard the shower start and you grabbed your phone and hit dial.

Your best friend answered immediately and laughed when you explained your current situation, “I’m stuck in close proximity to literally the hottest man I’ve ever seen and I cannot believe it.” You groaned quietly, “I’m going to lose my mind. Stop laughing, I’m tempted to make a move. He’s said some things that make me think maybe he’s interested. But like, why would he be interested?”

“Stop that!” She shouted, “You’re a goddamn catch. I would bet money he’s going just as crazy as you are. You are one hot piece of ass. If you think he’s down then make a move.”

You nodded, “Fine. Oh shit! Showers off. Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Tell me if you fuck---”

You hung up and set your phone on the nightstand as he walked in wearing low hanging shorts and smelling sexy. How can a man smell attractive? You didn’t know but you did know that the way Bucky smelled made your knees weak. Oh this man was going to kill you.


	5. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a proposition.
> 
> Finally starting to get to the good stuff. (But also not really so just wait some more)

You smiled to yourself as you felt the strong hands message along your thighs and rest on your hips. You hummed deep in the back of your throat as soft lips dragged along your inner thigh. The scruff from his beard made you wiggle under his hold but he just chuckled darkly. “Mmmm, Bucky.” You sighed out as you arched your back. Your hand flailed out to grab his hair but it just fell heavily against your lap and you sat up straight in bed. Alone.

“Everything alright over there?” Bucky asked as he slipped a shirt on over his head and studied you in the mirror across the room. He bit back a smirk as you blushed a deep shade of red.

“Yeah-No. I mean, yeah I’m fine.” You rubbed your face and prayed that your body didn’t make all the noises you had made in your dream. Bucky laced up his boots and tried to calm down after hearing you moan his name like that this early in the morning. He had to admit he was a little surprised to catch you having what seemed to be a stirring sex dream of him.

He cleared his throat, “I’ll see you later.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw you fall back on the bed and raise a hand in goodbye, “See ya!” You deadpanned as he laughed his way out of the house.

As he drove to the work site he wondered if you would try and return to the dream or at least think about it, maybe even while you were in the shower alone and aroused. He physically shook his head and tried to get the image of you out of his head.

After being on edge all day from your lovely dream this morning you were dreading when Bucky would return home. You tried so hard to relieve the tension but after two perfectly fine orgasms you were still craving him.

He noticed you were acting strange today. Keeping your distance from him this evening as you closed yourself off and read your book in peace. While he watched TV he kept shooting glances at you in hopes it would give him a clue as to what was wrong. As it grew later he turned off the TV and changed into comfortable clothes before opening his book.

When he returned to the living room in low grey sweatpants and a worn t-shirt you bit your lip and quickly got up. Bucky watched you rush out of the room and heard the shower running. You hoped a shower would help calm your mind but it only revved you up as you imaged Bucky joining you. You wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against the cold tiles while he---No! Stop it. Turning the water to ice cold you tried to think about other things.

When you started to shiver you turned off the water and dried off. Slipping on your favorite plaid flannel you tried to just sit quietly in bed and read, praying that sleep would soon take you. But it didn’t. Nope, not even close. As you shifted in the sheets you caught a whiff of him and you groaned into your pillow. Fuck it.

You sighed and got up to look out the door where Bucky was sprawled on the couch. He set his book down and looked over at you. He raised an eyebrow in question and you suddenly felt nervous in your oversized flannel shirt and no pants. Your feet ghosted over the floor as you walked up next to the couch and chuckled lightly at your own trepidation.

“I have to admit something to you.” You swallowed, “I’m attracted to you.” There was a pause where he just blinked and you panicked, “Like, sexually.” Still no response so you stared down at your hands, “I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same or if I just made this super weird but I just had to shoot my shot because—”

“Y/N.” His voice was raspy and you stepped back, “Just forget I said anything.” You walked backwards toward your room and tried to hide your devastation. He jumped up and quickly crossed the room until he had you backed up against the wall. His eyes studied your face, “That’s not what I meant. I just---” He sighed and his head hung down enough for his hair to tickle your face briefly.

Your instinct to fill the silence with words overcame you and you started to ramble, “I was just thinking, ya know. Might as well fill in our time with something enjoyable. I thought I felt some strong sexual tension and it would be fun and we can just keep it chill---” Your lips snapped closed when his warm palm cupped your cheek.

His eyes were glimmering and you had no idea where this was going. Bucky swiped a thumb over your cheek bone and sighed, “Steve wants us to focus on the mission and has made it clear to me that we are not to engage in an inappropriate relationship.”

Your eyes narrowed, “He never told me that.” Your feeling of rejection going deeper the longer this conversation lasted. You half didn’t believe him, thinking this was just a convenient reason to decline your offer. Bucky shook his head, “He didn’t think you would be interested in me like that.”

“Well, that’s absurd!” You frowned, “Send a lonely woman to stay in a small cabin with a sexy man and not expect her to come onto him? He’s insane! Does he also think that women don’t think about sex?” At this point you were mad at Steve for not seeing you as a sexual being capable of human desires.

Bucky chuckled lightly at your anger. He shrugged, “I don’t know. Why don’t you call him doll?” His voice was low and he dipped his head closer to you and it made your stomach drop to the floor, “Ask him permission to fuck me.”

You crossed your arms, “Maybe I should. I know you won’t do anything if Steve has specifically asked you not to. Ugh, what an ass. No! A total cock-block.”

He pulled away and nodded, “You’re telling me. Trust me, I begged him the minute you arrived but he was firm in his answer.” You blushed at him admitting his need to fuck you, it was not helping the situation. Glancing at the time you suddenly spun around and stalked back into your room to grab your phone.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked from the doorway as he saw you pacing the length of the room and biting your thumb nail.

Staring at him you stopped and hit call on your phone. It rang a few times before he finally picked up.

“Y/N? Everything okay?” Steve sounded groggy and you sighed deeply.

“Yeah everything is fine according to the mission.” You placed a hand on your hip and got your scolding voice ready. “I was just informed that there was a catch to this mission that you never informed me of.”

Bucky bit back his laughter and smiled at you while shaking his head.

“Imagine my surprise when after weeks of being driven absolutely crazy I finally get the courage to make a proposition only to be shot down immediately.” You started.

Steve went to interject, “I don’t understand---”

“Now, I’m not saying I wouldn’t have come on this mission if I couldn’t fuck Bucky but knowing that would definitely have saved me from how fucking embarrassed I am right now.” You huffed.

“Seriously? This is why you called me?” Steve asked after a minute of silence.

You blinked, “Yes. I just think this rule is going to hinder us rather than help us.”

You heard a long sigh, “Y/N, this is a serious mission. I need him to be focused on that and not on you. When you guys get done you are more than free to do whatever the hell you want but right now I’m standing my ground and sticking to my rule. No sexual contact.”

“But what if it’s to solidify our relationship---”

“I doubt anyone there is asking for you to fuck right in front of them—”

“Well, you know we could---”

“Don’t draw attention to yourselves. No sex. Just work. Figure it out. You guys are grown adults, just keep it in your pants for a couple more months.” Steve’s voice was firm and you sighed.

Running a hand through your hair you responded, “Fine. But if I go clinically insane from being so sexually frustrated I’m going to be blaming you.”

“Take a cold shower and settle down Y/N.” Steve could see some humor in this situation, “Bucky has survived this long.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, we’ll see. Go back to bed Steve. Talk to you soon.” You hung up and let out a small scream. Bucky watched with amusement as you calmed down and turned to him.

“Start the fucking countdown because when we leave this place I’m jumping your bones!” You pointed a finger at him while retreating to your side of the bed to fume in peace.

“Promise?” He smirked and went to return to the couch while laughing loudly at what just happened.


	6. Don't Tell Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitch at the bar makes your night hell but you end up in Bucky's arms, so maybe it was worth it.

Seeing a pretty blonde woman touching Bucky’s shoulder made your skin crawl. Your animal instincts came out and you were quickly strutting towards them from across the bar. Bucky looked bored with this woman leaning in too close to him, he was just patiently waiting for you to return from the bathroom. You pressed yourself against Bucky’s side and looked up at him with an oversized smile, “Hi baby! Did you get something to drink?”

Bucky wrapped an arm around you tightly and couldn’t help but let his hand fall south of your lower back. Your eyes shifted to the woman on his other side and you glared at her, “Oh, hi. Can I help you?” She looked you up and down as if in shock you were his date.

She let out a laugh and walked away with a flick of her hair. Your confidence was bruised and Bucky felt your body sag with sadness. He looked down at you, “You alright?”

“Sure.” You waved to the bartender and ordered a drink. You didn’t really want to admit to him that you were jealous. Bucky wanted to push harder but he saw his coworkers walk into the bar and wave the two of you over to a booth in the corner.

The small group of you made light chatter and you sipped your beer quietly. You offered to order the next round and when Bucky asked if you needed help you brushed him away. Cringing slightly as you stood next to the blonde from earlier you hoped she would just ignore you. Ordering your drinks you could feel her eyes look you up and down. When the bartender turned away she scoffed and crossed her legs. 

“Fat bitch.” She murmured into her drink and your teeth clenched. Despite your engrained reaction of just ignoring her your anger fought to the fore front. Swinging your head around you smacked your hand on the counter, “Excuse me?!”

Her eyes widened when your attention was directed at her. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, “You heard me.” You pressed a hand to your hip and tilted your head, “Are you looking to catch these hands? What is your problem?”

“My problem is that the hottest guy in here is slumming it with some dog. Honey I give you a couple weeks before he realizes the mistake he’s made in choosing you.” She hissed out her words and they hit you like venom. Each one stabbing you in the gut deeper than the last.

You glanced over your shoulder to see that no one from your group was watching you. You took a step closer to her, “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you!” She shouted a little louder and then tossed her drink across your top. You gasped and glanced down at the ice sliding down your cleavage. She jumped off her stool and pointed her finger in your face, “Know your place bitch.”

Your eyebrows raised and then you reeled back and slapped her. Hard. Your hand stung as she cried out and doubled over. You grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to look at you, “You need to go to therapy bitch, you got some serious problems.” You pressed her against the bar and you could hear the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Wrapping your hand around her throat you sneered at her, “Your problem is not with me, you gotta figure your shit out and not take it out on me.” Her long finger nails were clawing at your hands and arms as you squeezed tighter.

“Y/N?” Bucky pried your fingers off of her and looked at your soaked shirt. “What is going on?”

“You’re girl is fucking psycho!” The woman cried as she played the victim convincingly slouching against the bar. You lunged forward, “Fucking liar!” Bucky grabbed you around the waist and started for the door.

“Ugly cunt!” The woman screamed as the door swung shut. Bucky pressed you against the truck and watched as you caught your breath and tried to calm down. He cupped your face, “Hey, are you okay?”

You twitched out of his grasp and walked to your side of the car, “Fine.” The gravel crunched under your shoes and then you slammed the door.

The short car ride home was quiet and you were trying to take deep breaths. You looked down to see that the cold drink was soaking through your shirt and you ripped it off your body because you couldn’t take the smell. Bucky glanced over at you sitting there with your head back in your bralette and jeans. Each bump in the road making your breasts bounce.

“This probably isn’t the time.” He cleared his throat, “But that was pretty hot.” You shot him a glance and shook your head in silence. He barely had the vehicle in park before you were out the door and bursting into the house.

He sighed when he heard you slam the bathroom door and wondered what he was supposed to do in this situation. A few minutes later, you came out but then immediately retreated to your bed. After getting ready for bed himself, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed in the dark and hesitantly asked, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” You murmured into your pillow as you curled in on yourself. He tried to find your face in the blackness, “I want to know what she did to you.”

“Insulted me. Nothing I hadn’t heard before.” Your voice was quiet. “I shouldn’t have hit her.”

“I’m glad you did. If you hadn’t I would have. That asshole didn’t have a fucking chance if you hadn’t stepped in.” Bucky felt a surge of courage and laid down on the bed before spooning up next to you. His arm held you tightly and he sighed into your hair, “I’m sorry people are assholes.”

You relaxed against him and hummed in agreement, “Thanks.” The blush on your face was present even as you drifted off to sleep.

You woke up because the arm around your waist was holding you tighter and the large body behind you was shifting…rhythmically. Your sleepy brain took a moment to catch up before you opened your eyes and glanced around the dawn-lit bedroom. Bucky’s pants and groans were warm in your ear. You let out a little whimper when you let yourself feel him grind his groin against your ass. Your thighs pressed together as you rocked yourself back against him.

His breathing hadn’t changed and you figured he wasn’t awake yet but you took a chance and moved his hand up to rest over your breast where his fingers naturally started to message and cup you through your t-shirt. Now you were wet and your breathing was picking up as he continued to hump you.

As his orgasm hit him he leaned against you and groaned lowly while pressing you against the bed. His hips rolled a few times before you heard him gasp slightly and jerk away. Bucky pulled back from you and blinked rapidly as he tried to wake up. He looked down at his boxers and cringed at the large wet stain on the front. His eyes flicked over to you but you stayed facing away from him.

As he rubbed his face he felt the bed shift and knew you had rolled over. He cracked one eye open and saw your evil smirk. You wiggled your eyebrows, “Morning soldier. Had a fun dream?”

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, “Jesus, a wet dream? What am I a fuckin’ teenager?” He mumbled before turning back to you with a grimace, “Sorry Y/N. That was super inappropriate.”

You shrugged and stretch under the covers a smile still tugging at your lips, “Anytime cowboy. Just don’t tell Steve.” You tossed an arm over your eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Really, you were just as embarrassed as Bucky was only now you were sexually frustrated.

Bucky practically ran to the bathroom and tried to move past this. He tried to erase the image of your hard nipples through your thin shirt as you stretched out on the bed. He cursed Steve into oblivion and then started to get ready for the day.


	7. Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough. Time for the good good stuff. You and Bucky say fuck it and get it on.

Chris and Sarah’s weekend bonfires were becoming a tradition you didn’t actually hate. Tonight you had several drinks with the wives before the men returned from work looking for dinner and beer. Bucky could see your flushed face in the dying light. He kissed your cheek in passing as the other men did to their significant others before attacking the piles of food set up on the picnic table. 

“Hope you ladies haven’t partied too hard while we were away!” Shouted Carter before he aggressively kissed his wife. You raised your third beer and laughed with the women around you. Bucky liked seeing you like that, all loose and giggly. As the food vanished and the night grew darker everyone dragged a chair around the fire.

You were helping Chris clean up and when you returned to the group you pouted because all the chairs were taken. “Nice guys, thanks for saving me a seat.” You playfully shoved Lauren who shrugged and turned her body more towards David.

“Jimmy’s got a nice seat for you, right?” Carter didn’t see the glare Bucky was giving him but you just drily laughed and put your hand on Buck’s shoulder. He tensed a little under your touch.

“Carter, I am a grown ass woman too old to sit on laps.” You sassed back as you felt Bucky’s arm snake around you and pull you closer to him. You pushed his hair out of his face and smiled sweetly down at him. Bucky studied your face, “Come on doll, we’ll leave soon anyway.” He winked making you giggle at his saucy behavior in front of his coworkers.

With great hesitation you moved between his legs and perched lightly on one thigh. With an arm draped over his shoulders he could whisper in your ear, “Just relax. I got you.” He felt you shiver and then continue a conversation with Chris.

After a few minutes he felt your legs quiver from the awkward position. You were refusing to put all your weight on him afraid of hurting him or possibly breaking the chair. He sighed and grabbed your legs, pulling them until you were sitting over both his thighs and leaning your body against his chest. His hand spread along your thigh and threatened to go higher but you pawed at it as people continued to talk to you. He loved the way your soft body felt against him and he smiled when he felt you relax in his arms.

He was just enjoying the way you felt against him when he was pulled from his trance by you talking more and more with your hands until you suddenly spun around and moved your arms in grandeurs sweeps. You didn’t even hear him grunt as you continued to argue with a couple guys about what feminism means. Your anger was rising and just as you were about to get up a strong arm held you back. As silence fell you registered your seating arrangement.

Your ass was pressed against his groin and you could feel him through the layers of clothes. Bucky gave you a squeeze, “You gotta stop wiggling around babe or I’m gonna lose it.” You blushed as everyone laughed as Bucky pressed a kiss against your neck making you melt in his arms. 

“Sorry.” You mumbled to him but he just laughed lightly, “Don’t be. It’s nice-just not here.” 

Your lungs suddenly didn’t work and you laughed anxiously. Other couples looked ready to call it a night and you were one of them. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you reached over your shoulder, “Ready to go?”

He nodded and pulled his hands away from you. Carter grabbed Ella and threw her over his shoulder, “If you’ll excuse me. I’ve got something to do.” Everyone laughed and joked as they packed up. Bucky stood up and as he walked by you saying goodbye to Sarah he landed a hard slap on your ass making you gasp and spin around. “See you at home sweet cheeks.” 

Walking in the door Bucky looked up from the kitchen sink, “Sorry if I took it too far tonight.” 

“Perfect amount.” You pressed your back against the cool wood of the door and watched the muscles work under his t-shirt. You sighed, “I will get you back though.”

He turned around with a raised eyebrow and you bit your lip, “That slap. Be on your guard. I’m gonna getcha!” You pointed a finger at him and smiled wide. He pursed his lips, “I’d like to see you try.” 

You slipped closer and he shook his head, “Really? You’re just gonna walk up and do it?” 

“Why not?” You went in for the hit but he stepped out of the way. You tried again but he just grabbed your hands and held them in one of his while he stared down at you. His eyes glimmered with laughter as he got an evil idea. He held up his hand and your eyes widened, “Don’t you dare.” 

Smack.

“James!” You howled as you pressed yourself flush to him with a wide-open mouth. “How rude! Let me go so I can make it even!” He laughed at your attempts to wiggle free. Another slap on the ass rang through the air quickly followed by a soft moan that you tried so hard not to let slip out. 

“Oh, so you like this?” He growled in your ear and you lulled your head forward until your face rested against his chest. Bucky was taken aback when after a few seconds to catch your breath you looked up at him with dilated eyes, “Do it again.” 

As his hand made contact with your ass your head fell back and you let a loud moan escape your lips. He felt your hips grind forward against him and you groaned, “We should stop.” His hands let yours go and you pressed your palms against his abs, they dragged down to his waistband and you stared up at his face.

“Or…”

“Or?” His voice was low and silky and you licked your lips, “Or, we could just say fuck it and finally do this thing.”

A loud ringtone interrupted your moment and you jumped back while Bucky fumbled for his phone. It was Steve and he stepped over to the couch to take the call. As he chatted softly a few feet away you ran your hands and arms under some cold water in an attempt to calm yourself down. 

Bucky watched you finish cleaning the kitchen. You were getting the things ready for breakfast tomorrow and he studied the way you shifted your weight making your hips sway back and forth. 

“Buck?”

Steve’s voice broke through his daydreaming and Bucky cleared his throat and stepped away, “Sorry Steve. Repeat that?” 

You spotted Bucky rubbing his eyes while talking on the phone with Steve and got an evil idea. Pretending like you were just picking up the living room you walked around him and with a quick movement slapped his hard ass. “Humph!” Bucky spun around and with wide eyes glared at you, “No Steve, I just…um tripped.”

You held up one finger on your right hand and four on your left as you snickered at him. He lunged towards you but you slipped away with a stifled giggle. While Bucky tried to refocus on what Steve was saying you snuck up again and landed another one. 

“Fuck.” He hissed as he shook his head and cleared his throat. “It’s nothing. Y/N is just being a distraction. She’s a real nuisance.” You pouted and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” As you held up your hands in surrender but walked closer. Bucky resumed telling Steve about this week’s accomplishments and you just stared at him until he couldn’t take your eyes on him he turned around giving you the perfect angle to smack his ass.

“Knock it off!” He growled as he grabbed your wrist and somehow dragged you closer to him. Your lips curled into an evil smile as your other hand swiftly hit his butt. His mouth dropped open and he moved his phone away to whisper, “You’re playing with fire doll.”

“I know.”

Bucky pushed you away and stormed off to the garage where he shut the door loudly behind him. You frowned. Maybe you took it too far.

“Buck, what the fuck is going on?”

“Nothing.” Bucky stared at the door and closed his eyes to silently slow his heart rate. Steve sighed, “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her. I told you very specifically that the two of you need to stay focused on the mission or I’m pulling both of you.”

“It was your idea to have her come up here!” Bucky yelled.

Steve paused, “Yeah, and I regret that now as it seems to be distracting you. Maybe I’ll have her come back for a couple weeks. You can say she was on a trip to see her aunt or something.”

“No.” Bucky quickly chimed in, “No, we’re fine. I got you what you wanted this week. I did my job perfectly. Leave it. I can do this.” He ground his teeth as Steve sighed again.

You sat on the couch until he returned still pissed and you shrunk in on yourself as he stomped towards you. You jumped up to your feet and opened your mouth in hopes of apologizing. Instead Bucky just grabbed you and swung you over his shoulder, “Fuck it.”

“James! Put me down!” You felt his large shoulder dig into your abdomen as he marched the two of you to the bedroom. “Stop. Oh god!” You squealed when he tossed you down on the bed. As you bounced on the mattress you saw the way his eyes were dilated. 

His chest was heaving and testing the strength of his tight cotton t-shirt, you could practically see each muscle through the thin fabric. When you heard the sound of his belt coming undone you snapped back to reality, “What are you doing? What about Steve’s rule?” 

Bucky froze and leaned over you with a deadly smirk, “Forget Steve’s rule.” You crawled backwards onto the bed and he followed with his strong arms caging you in. A smile crossed your face, “Fuck it.” 

“Fuck it.” He whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. He wasn’t messing around, his kiss was passionate and he thrust his tongue into your mouth. His flesh hand reached down and squeezed your hip before sliding up under your shirt and palming at your breast. 

You pulled your mouth away from his and gasped for breath, “Jesus James! You’re killing me!” He chuckled as he sat back on his knees and pulled you up with him. His hands made quick work of your shirt and bra. You sat there exposed as he just looked at you. His hands came out and weighed your breasts, pushing and pulling them with intense focus.

“Uh---like what you see?”

His eyes flicked up to yours and he licked his lips, “I’ve waited way too long to do this.” You wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. With your forehead against his you whispered, “You can touch later. Right now I need you to fuck me. Hard.” He growled and lunged forward pressing his whole body against you.

Your fingers grasped at his shirt and you whined when you couldn’t get it off of him. His fingers were flicking open the button on your shorts and dancing along the skin on your waist. Tugging your shorts down he was removed enough for you to successfully pull his shirt off. Your hands ran down his chest and grazed over his abs. You licked your lips, “Fuck you’re pretty.” You whispered before pushing him onto his back and straddling him for another kiss. 

He groaned out when you started to grind your hips against his. Savoring the feeling of his large denim bulge between your legs. His hands rested on your ass and would occasionally run up and down your sides.

Taking the chance of a lifetime you started to kiss your way down his body. Pecking along his jaw before biting his earlobe. Your tongue traced his collarbones and you placed a kiss on each nipple. Bucky tossed his head back when you nuzzled your face against his crotch, “Doll, you gotta quit the teasin’.” 

A soft laugh left your lips as you unbuttoned his pants and attempted to pull them and his underwear down. He helped you and soon you were staring at the most impressive and beautiful cock you had ever seen in your life. Before you could even press a kiss to it he hauled you up and onto your back.

“James!” You cried as he found his place in between your legs. His hand cupped you through your underwear and you lifted your hips against him in response. It was his turn to kiss your body and god was he good. Your right hand tangled in his hair while the other one gripped the sheets. He was rubbing your clit over your panties and it was driving you crazy. Pressing a kiss to your hip he pulled your underwear down and tossed them over his shoulder. Grabbing his right hand you quickly sucked two fingers in your mouth and ran your tongue up them. Bucky was frozen, entranced with what you were doing.

Releasing them with a pop you groaned, “You better open me up a little. You got a big fucking cock.” He laughed and pressed a kiss to your lips, “Oh just hang on baby, I’ll take good care of you.” His fingers traced over your lips and clit, his touch light and fleeting. He would tease your entrance and then return to focus on your clit. You were begging him at this point to fuck you and he was enjoying every minute of it.

As he slid one finger in he leaned down and suckled your clit. Your back arched and you let out a loud moan. “That’s it, taking my fingers like such a good girl.” He murmured against your pussy. You nodded and whimpered as another finger pressed in next to the first. He curled them and started thrusting them in earnest while occasionally flicking your clit with his tongue or using his other hand to run rough circles on it. Scissoring his fingers he looked up at you, “Come for me baby. Let go.”

It didn’t surprise you one bit that the lame orgasms you had given yourself these last few weeks were dissatisfying when this man was able to pull the best orgasm of your life from you with just his fingers. He let you catch your breath, pressing kisses and marking his way up your body.

“You did so good baby. Love the way you squeezed the hell out of my fingers. Bet you’re gonna feel real good around my dick.” He whispered into your skin, “Look so fucking sexy when you come.” He kissed you and it brought you back to reality as he shifted between your legs and you felt the thick, hard, and hot cock press against your inner thigh.

You tugged on his hair, “You gonna fill me up soldier?” You playfully bit his bottom lip and smirked up at him, “Want to feel my tight pussy around your fat cock?” He groaned and nodded enthusiastically making you chuckle as you reached down to stroke him.

He suddenly shot up on his knees, a look of horror on his face and fear flashed through your brain with a million scenarios. “What? What is it?” You sat up and looked around. He was breathing heavily, “I don’t have any condoms.” 

You slapped a hand to your chest and chuckled, “Jesus, scared me half to death there Buck.” You tapped his arm and made him lay back in bed while you dug around your nightstand drawer. You help up a foil square and smiled as you straddled his thighs. 

“I bought them before I told you I wanted to fuck you. I guessed on the size.” You tore open the package and pinched the condom, “I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks.”

“What else you got in that drawer doll?” He asked as he watched you roll down the condom making him sound breathless and needy. You snickered as you stroked him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

His hands tickled your ribs as he threw you down on the bed and notched the head of his penis into your vagina. You mewled in satisfaction and nodded, “Please James. Please fuck me.” He sunk in an inch and then retreated only to repeat the movement going a little deeper. Each new inch made you grip his shoulders tighter. In a smooth thrust he was all the way in and biting down on your shoulder because you felt so good. 

“So fucking tight doll.” He groaned into your neck. You swiveled your hips, “So fucking big.” He pulled out and plunged back in drawing a moan from your lips. His pace was increasing and you tossed your head back when he reached down to rub your clit, “You gotta cum soon because I won’t make it much longer.”

Your hands caressed his back, “It’s okay James. Come for me.” His hips moved faster and he spread your legs wider and pressed your clit harder. He felt the way your vagina clenched and he knew you were coming. A silent scream from your lips as you closed your eyes tightly and pressed your chest to his. As you were coming down you felt his throbbing cock releasing into the condom and heard his soft moans in your ear. You petted his hair and kissed any part of him you could reach. 

He rolled off of you and ripped the condom off before flopping onto his back next to you. Both of you were panting and covered in a layer of sweat. He looked over at you, “You alright over there?” 

You swallowed, “Yeah, I’m great. How are you?”

“So fucking glad we finally did this.” He muttered as you rolled over to snuggle up to his chest. You snorted, “Steve’s going to kill us.”

“Worth it.” Bucky said with a smile. You traced patterns on his chest and sighed, “I need a shower.” You pulled yourself away and slowly got out of bed, testing your legs. He watched you and smirked, “You don’t think we’re done do you?”

Your eyes widened and your mouth opened. He sat up against the headboard, “Cause, I’ll be ready to go for round two in a few minutes. No point in showering just to get all dirty again.” Your eyes flickered to his soft cock that was sitting between his legs and you blushed, “Well then I better hydrate and eat something.”


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Reader get into more trouble at the bar---Some nice smut---A surprise guest.

Bucky had texted you that he would meet you at the bar after work. When you entered with Sarah you waved at the other couples who were already there and sat snuggling in a booth. She went to go sit with Chris while you headed straight for the bar. You pulled your phone out and let Bucky know you were there and that you would order him a beer.

Standing at the bar you drummed your fingers on the counter while you waited for the kind bartender to make your drink. Your heart stopped when you felt a hand brush against your ass and then grow more brazen and grab it roughly. You knew it wasn’t Bucky immediately. Spinning around you sneered at the large man behind you who had glassy eyes and gross teeth.

“You got a nice ass.” He hissed at you and it made you physically ill. You tried to step back but felt the bar press into your back. Your face was the perfect mix of disgusted and pissed off as you told him to fuck off. His smile fell and you suddenly felt only two inches tall.

“You should be more accepting of compliments bitch. It’s not like you’re the hottest one in here or even close for that matter.”

You wished you had an empty beer bottle to crack over his head but you just held up your hand when he stepped closer, “How about you apologize for your behavior with a little favor sweetheart?”

You could see out of the corner of your eyes that people were taking notice of what was happening but not saying or doing anything. Your lip curled but before you could spit in his face a large hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him around. Bucky stood a few inches taller than him and stared down at the offender.

“Are you bothering my wife?” His voice was deep and growly as he flicked his eyes between you and the asshole. The way the words, “my wife” rolled off his tongue making your heart flutter. You moved around him and wrapped yourself around Bucky.

“He was just leaving.”

You were trying to push Bucky away in order to avoid a fight but the man’s voice cut through the loud music, “Your wife is a bitch and you can do better than that dog.” Bucky saw the anger bubble over in your eyes and you could see that his eyes reflected the same thing. Slipping out of your grasp he turned and landed a hard punch on the man’s face. The guy hit the ground hard, despite Bucky trying his hardest to soften the blow. Bucky leaned down and clenched the guys shirt in his fist, “What the fuck did you say about my wife? You got some nerve pal! I should fucking kill you.” His voice was low and he was growling in the man’s ear as you stood over his shoulder and watched the man squirm in pain and fear.

Bucky’s eyes never left the man, “Did you fucking touch her?” Now a crowd was forming and you were squeezing Bucky’s shoulder in an attempt to drag him away.

“Did you touch her?” He asked again while shaking him slightly. The man let out a sob and nodded. Bucky grabbed the man’s left hand in his left and you heard the bones pop and crack. Bucky watched the guy whimper, “Don’t ever fucking touch her again.” He stood up and kicked the guy in the ribs before turning to you and cupping your face, “Are you okay?”

You nodded as best you could but he could see the way your eyes were dilated. You saw someone reach for their phone and another person bent to help the guy still wiggling on the floor. You grabbed his wrists, “We gotta go.”

Bucky nodded and the two of you quickly rushed out of the bar. You ran to his truck and tore out of the parking lot. He looked at you when you started laughing. Lifting an eyebrow he asked, “What’s so funny?”

“We just can’t stay out of a bar fight can we?” You turned your head to face him and in that moment with the windows down and the soft evening light filtering through the trees his heart lurched. The smile on your face and the way you closed your eyes as another bought of laughter took you over made him feel all warm inside.

“I guess we should stay away from the bars.” He chuckled as he pulled into the driveway and the two of you headed into the house.

Bucky heard you shut the door but didn’t hear your steps behind his. He turned around after setting his keys on the counter. He saw you leaning against the door and looking him up and down. You licked your lips and pushed away from the door. Your hips swayed as you made your way towards him.

“I’ve never had someone fight for me before.” Your fingers ran along his collar bone and he swallowed thickly. “It was so fucking sexy.” Your other hand ran to his neck and pulled him down so his lips hovered over yours. Your eyes searched his and he smiled before closing the distance and wrapping his arms around you.

“I can’t have someone touching what’s mine.” He whispered against your lips and you shivered. You ran your fingers through his hair, “Is that what you want? You want me to be yours?” He nodded and pressed his forehead against yours, “I’d fight anyone for you doll.”

You sighed, “Oh baby that’s hot.” You smirked up at him before backing him up to the wall in the kitchen. You played with his belt loops, “I should probably thank you for protecting my honor.” His hands rubbed your hips, “You can do whatever you little heart desires gorgeous.”

With that you dropped to your knees.

Bucky let his shoulders rest against the wall as your fingers made quick work of his button and fly. He was already half hard when you pulled his pants down and you cupped him in your warm hand. Giving him a gentle stroke, you glanced up at him. Instead of a sexy comment you pressed your lips against his shaft and left kisses along the length. He sighed and rested a hand in your hair. It felt nice to have the weight and it gave you an idea of what he was enjoying. When you sucked the head into your mouth his fingers tightened in your hair and you smirked around him. Meanwhile your hand continued to stroke him as you lavished his tip in wet warm kisses.

“Goddamn it doll, that mouth!” He groaned and his hips bucked slightly when you bobbed your head down and took as much of him into your mouth as you could. When his legs started to tremble, you pulled away and watched his face scrunch up in disappointment and confusion. He looked at you through heavy lids and raised an eyebrow.

You smiled, “Let’s go to bed.” Standing slowly, you kept eye contact with him. He frowned, “I thought I was getting rewarded?” His eyes followed your hands as you pulled your shirt off and took a step back.

“I don’t want you to have _all_ the fun.” You bit your lip as you turned and headed for the bedroom. You reached back and unhooked your bra. From his spot against the wall he could see you enter the bedroom and watched you toss your clothes to the side before peeling your shorts down your legs, giving him a beautiful view of your ass.

Sliding open the nightstand drawer you pulled a condom out and turned to face him, “Well?” Bucky awkwardly kicked off his pants and left them in the hall before ripping his shirt off in the few strides it took to stand in front of you. His hands framed your face as he kissed you deeply. You shivered from the passion and when he pulled away you smiled, “Get on the bed baby.”

“So demanding.” He muttered as he did as he was told. His grumbling ended when you straddled him and he watched you roll the condom on. You leaned down and kissed him while letting yourself grind along his length. It felt so good. His fingers dug into your fleshy hips halting you from lining him up with your entrance.

You met his eyes and he explained, “Should we open you up a little?” You shook your head and slipped the tip in. He released your hips and gripped the sheets because you were so tight. You took your time, “I like sucking you off more than I should.” You sunk a couple inches and whimpered at how full you felt, “I couldn’t wait any more. Fuck, you fill me up so well.” Your gasp when you sank all the way down was music to his ears. He felt you swivel your hips and it took everything in him not to thrust up into you.

Your hands bracketed his head as you slowly rolled up and down his cock. You hummed moans of pleasure into his ear and he closed his eyes tightly. As you picked up your pace he placed his hands on your ass and helped you bounce on his dick. He started to pound upwards and you groaned as you heard the lewd sound of skin slapping skin. His fingers were digging into your ass so hard you were sure there would be bruises but it felt so good.

“Are you close?” You whispered as you snaked a hand between the two of you and strummed your clit. He let a moan bubble up from his chest, “I’ve _been_ close baby. Come for me.” You caught his lips in a fierce kiss as your orgasm washed over you. At the feeling of your walls clutching his cock, Bucky let go and pulled you tight to his chest as he came.

You let all you weight fall on him as you relaxed into a puddle on his chest. You were rising and falling with his deep breathing as you both caught your breath. Normally you would never lay fully on your partner but Bucky didn’t seem to mind. His fingers brushed up and down your back. You smiled and nuzzled into his neck, your fingers running through his hair. You pressed a kiss to his neck, “Thank you.”

Bucky’s hands rested on your ass and gave it a playful squeeze, “Only I get to touch this fine ass.” You giggled and he spanked you making you squeal and squirm in his arms. You pushed up and looked down at him briefly before tilting your hips until he slid out of you and then you wiggled down his body.

His brows were furrowed as you removed the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket. He tossed his head back when you licked the remaining cum from his cock, “Jesus Christ doll! You’re going to kill me!” Returning to your previous position you pecked kisses along his jaw, “Oh, I’m sorry baby.”

“No you’re not.”

“No. I’m not.” You were enjoying the press of your chest to his and he wasn’t asking you to move so you stayed put. He buried his hand in your hair and pulled you in for a long lazy sloppy kiss. You felt his dick twitch under you and you swiveled your hips. Bucky growled, “God, I loved seeing you riding my cock. Fuck, you looked so sexy.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” You whispered as you nibbled along his neck. Suddenly Bucky tensed, you took it for arousal but then he kind of pushed you off and you saw his focused expression, “What is it?”

“Do you hear that?” He asked as he tilted his head towards the door. You shook your head and tried to listen for something. In the far distance you could hear a motorcycle, “Yeah, a motorcycle. What?”

As the bike got closer Bucky got more and more intense. You pressed a hand to his cheek, “What is it?”

“Fuck!” Bucky sat up forcing you to have to catch yourself before toppling over. “What---” Bucky stood up so fast it threw you to the floor. His eyes widened, “Fuck! I’m sorry doll.” He helped you back up to the bed but then started to get dressed quickly. You were confused.

“Are you going to explain this to me?”

Bucky froze in the door as you heard the motocycle get louder, almost like it was in your driveway. He pulled his shirt on, “It’s Steve.”

Your mouth dropped open, “Fuck!”

Bucky nodded in agreement and tossed you your shirt, “Get dressed. Be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...I'm thinking either a threeway or a jealous bucky. or both. IDK. I'm just gonna go off


	9. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go for a morning jog and you have urges!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your kudos and your comments!

You scrambled out of the bed and got dressed as fast as you could. You heard Bucky rushing around the house and saw him chuck the clothes left in the hallway through the bedroom door. He was whispering curse words as he marched to the front door when a soft knock sounded.

“Hey Steve.” Bucky murmured and you burst through the bedroom door. The shock on your face was real, “Steve?!”

Bucky closed the door and Steve turned to you. You took in his leather jacket and dark jeans as he gazed around the cabin. You crossed your arms, “What are you doing here?”

Steve shrugged out of his jacket and hung it by the door. It was then you noticed his bag sitting on the floor. He cleared his throat, “I thought Bucky could use my help on the next part of his mission. It’s just for the weekend.”

You nodded and risked a glance at the clock, it was late enough to call it a night. Opening the hall closet you sighed, “Well, I’m going to bed. I’ll grab you some things to sleep on the couch.” You pulled down some blankets and set them on the couch. Steve’s brows furrowed, “Are you two sleeping in the same bed?” His eyes trained on the couch and his hands were resting on his hips.

Before Bucky could open his mouth you nodded, “Well, you didn’t get us a two bedroom house Steve. What do you expect? I’m not going to force Bucky to sleep on this lumpy couch for months when he can easily sleep a few inches away from me on a comfy bed.”

His blue eyes flashed at your sass but your smile was tight, “Sleep tight.”

You weren’t sure why you were angry suddenly but it felt horrible having to pretend like the thing between you and Bucky was nonexistent. You marched to the bathroom and tried to ignore the fear you felt for getting caught. You’d hate for Bucky to get in trouble because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.

Steve practically deflated when you retreated to the bathroom. He could sense your annoyance with his presence. Bucky flopped down in an overstuffed chair, “You should’ve called.” Steve smirked, “But where’s the fun in that?”

A moment passed where they just stared at each other. Steve perched on the arm of the couch, “I can’t believe you disobeyed my direct orders and are sleeping with her.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Fuck you. I don’t know what you’re talking about. It's just two adults sharing a bed!”

“I can see it all over your face!” Steve hissed, “Did I interrupt something tonight? It sure felt like I did. The two of you frazzled and scatter brained. This mission---”

“This mission is going smoothly. Thanks in part to Y/N who has been keeping my cover when the neighbors get curious as to where I am. I think I’m going to go to bed.” Bucky stood up and perfectly timed it with you emerging from the bathroom.

You paused at the bedroom door and looked over at Steve, “Do you need anything else?” He shook his head and you offered a small smile, “Okay, well, let me know if you do. Make yourself at home.” He watched you slip into your bedroom before he started to set up his bed for the night.

You were laying in bed staring at the ceiling when you heard Bucky walk in. He didn’t shut the door closed and you knew it was because that would give it all away but it still felt wrong. You felt the bed dip as he settled in and felt his warm hand reach out to drag you closer. His fingers tickled your side and you wiggled into his embrace with a sigh. He ducked his head down and whispered so softly you wouldn’t be able to hear it unless his lips were pressed right up against your ear, “I’m sorry doll. It’s just for a couple nights.”

You ran a hand through his hair and quietly responded, “That’s alright James. It’s just going to be so hard keeping my hands to myself.” You could feel his body shake with silent laughter and you smiled while your eyes closed.

“Goodnight darlin.”

The morning sun was already warming the air as you crossed the street to Sarah’s house. Despite the neighborhood being spaced out and large trees shadowing the homes the neighborhood felt spacious yet you were happy to have people so close by. Your thin cotton sundress whipped around your legs as you walked up the steps to her porch.

Sarah and Ella spent some Saturday mornings sitting on the porch and gossiping about the neighbors. You had noticed but had only joined them a couple times. As you approached, Sarah smiled, “Well, look who we have here. Come to join the party?”

You settled into a chair and gripped your coffee mug tighter, “Oh ladies, do I have a treat for you!” You wiggled your eyebrows and curled your lips into a smile.

Ella took a sip of her tea, “Whose bike is that?”

“James’ friend from the army is in town for the weekend.”

Sarah pursed her lips, “What’s the treat Y/N?”

As if on cue the men stepped out the front door of your house and all three of you gasped. When you had heard Steve ask Bucky to go for a run you knew it would be fun to go ogle them from Sarah’s porch but you didn’t realize just how good it would be. Bucky had tied his hair back and his t-shirt was tight against his body. His running shorts only hit mid-thigh and it made your mouth water. Unfortunately, it wasn’t your fake husband drawing the gasps it was the large God-like man next to him who was stretching his strong arms over his broad naked chest. Steve was sporting a thick beard and had a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes to hide his identity.

“Holy shit.” Sarah hissed next to you. You giggled into your coffee mug, “You’re welcome.”

The men started slowly jogging down the driveway and you wished Bucky had gone shirtless like his friend. You knew why he didn’t. Although the prosthetic arm was covered in a realistic looking flesh sleeve the scars on his shoulder and chest could only really be hidden by a shirt. As they turned onto the road Bucky raised a hand at you and you blew him a kiss with a snicker.

“Thank you for this wonderful gift.” Ella' voice was breathy as the three of you watched Bucky and Steve pick up speed and turn a corner.

You settled back in your chair, “Can’t wait to see them when they’re done.” Laughter rung out through the neighborhood at you guys drank your coffee.

Ella crossed her legs, “How does Jimmy feel about you blatantly checking out his friend?”

You shrugged, “I let him look at hot ladies, hell I look at hot ladies! Can’t a girl just enjoy looking at an attractive person.”

Sarah nodded, “Yeah, Chris and I are in agreement of looking as long as the person we’re getting in bed with is each other.”

“Carter gets super jealous.” Ella sighed, “It’s super hot.”

The gossip started and you finished your coffee by the time the men rounded the corner. You knew that there was a logical reason for them to be out there, canvasing the area and letting Steve get a sense of the land. Still, you were grateful for the little show. You had woken up to Bucky’s morning wood poking into your back. It sparked a fire you couldn’t douse with Steve in the next room. So you got up quickly and tried to think of anything except being pinned down against the mattress by Bucky. It hadn’t worked very well if the way your pussy clenched when Bucky made eye contact with you was any indication.

A loud wolf whistle next to you made you jump and then laugh before you and Ella whooped and shouted, “Ow ow! Looking good fellas!” You catcalled your fake husband and felt a wave of arousal rush through you.

He said something to Steve and then veered off towards you while Steve continued to the house. As he came to a stop on the front steps he shook his head, “You ladies causing trouble?”

“Not at all darling!” You giggled as the women laughed loudly.

He put his hands on his hips and you licked your lips unconsciously, “What would your men think about you drooling over my friend, huh?”

Sarah waved the thought away, “Oh Chris would be happy to see my motor running so early in the morning. Besides, he’s not here for me to drool over.” She had explained how Chris and their son had gone to visit her mother-in-law.

Ella fanned herself, “Please tell Carter, he gets jealous and I could use a reminder as to who I belong to.”

“Ella!” You shrieked and playfully slapped her arm, “You nasty woman.” You stood up and let your coffee mug dangle from your fingers.

“Come on James, I promised you a nice brunch when you got back.” You stood on the top step and he smiled up at you.

He held out his hand and you took it, grateful for that moment of contact. His eyes were dark and full of lust. The two of you walked towards your house and he pulled you closer.

You wrinkled your nose, “You need a shower.”

Despite your struggle to get out of his grasp he pulled you tight to his side and you wished his sweaty body didn’t turn you on as much as it did. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Did you and your friends enjoy eye-fucking my best friend?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t just Steve. I was eye-fucking you…hard.” You bit your lip and smirked up at him. He picked up the pace and practically dragged you into the garage. In a blink of an eye he had you pressed up against the cool cement wall. You were far enough in the shadows that you were sure you couldn’t be seen from the street but it still felt dangerous.

His lips captured yours fiercely and he pulled at your bottom lip with his teeth. Your hand reached down and palmed him through his thin gym shorts. He growled into your mouth and leaned away slightly to take a breath.

“Who has got you all worked up doll?” He grinned as his hips twitched under your gentle strokes. His voice was a breathless whisper and you focused on trying to stay quiet as his hand dragged up your thigh.

“You, James.” You panted as he cupped your pussy.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” He kissed your neck, “I think you were getting all hot and bothered over Stevie darlin’. I think you’ve got some naughty thoughts running through your head about our Captain.”

You groaned, “Fuck James!”

“You want Steve to fuck your tight little pussy?” He pushed your underwear to the side and stroked your clit before thrusting two fingers into your tight heat. “You want to suck his cock? Huh? You picture riding him like you ride me?”

You nodded your head as your eyes dropped closed. Your hand still pawed at his cock but it was losing focus as he curled his fingers and pressed his thumb against your clit.

Bucky let out a short breathy laugh, “Too bad baby girl.” Your eyes shot open when he added another finger and started thrusting a little harder. “You’re _mine_. The only cock you get is _mine_.”

Your fingers tightened briefly before you got the idea to finally slip your hand into his pants and stroke him roughly. His eyes stared into yours, “Yeah doll, that’s yours. You close?”

You nodded and your lips parted as your head tipped back.

“Go ahead, cum. Cum all over _my _hand while you grip _my_ cock.” His hips thrust against your hand. His free hand reached up and roughly messaged your breast. He moaned quietly when he felt your hard nipple through the thin cotton fabric. He kissed you hard when you came to dampen your noises. His fingers slipped out of you while he ground his cock against your hand. Once you caught your breath you focused more on him and shoved his shorts down to free his dick before you tightened your grip and then reached down to cup his balls.

His head dropped to your shoulder and you turned your head to whisper in his ear, “You make me so fucking crazy James. I woke up craving your cock and here I am in our garage with you literally in the palm of my hand.” You nibbled his earlobe, “Cum for me James.” He bit down on your shoulder as he came against your thigh. You shook with silent laughter as his cum dripped down your leg and onto the floor.

Gently, you put him back in his pants and pulled up his shorts. You rubbed his back and smiled when he finally stood up. His eyes glanced down at the mess he made before he blushed, “Shit. Sorry babe.” He pulled away and grabbed a dirty roll of paper towels that was set on the small tool bench next to you. He cleaned you up and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead.

He took a couple steps away from you and rolled his shoulders, “Well, now I really need a shower.”

You smoothed out your dress and hair and followed him into the house. Just as you entered Steve emerged from the bathroom dripping wet and with a towel tied loosely around his waist. You blushed and quickly turned away to busy yourself with making brunch before you got yourself all worked up again.

As Steve dug through his bag in the living room Bucky leaned down and murmured, “Eyes to yourself there doll.” He softly swatted at your ass before retreating to the bathroom and you cursed your body for reacting so strongly to a few words and actions. You took a deep breath and turned to the fridge, you were suddenly very hungry and brunch sounded great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the input! I hope it works. I think Steve will stick around for one more chapter because writing secret sex is so hot.


	10. Gotta be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back from the mission and makes a move despite Steve being in the next room

Steve and Bucky left soon after brunch to do whatever they needed to do for their mission. You actively ignored their planning and instead sat on the back porch and read in the sun until your bones were warm. One relaxing nap later you made dinner for yourself and watched a new TV show. You probably should’ve done some laundry but that’s tomorrows problem.

You were dead asleep when you woke to the sound of heavy boots walking around your kitchen. Risking a glance at the clock told you it was almost 4 in the morning. You groaned and rolled over, stuffing your face in the pillow. You heard Bucky push open the bedroom door and he slipped out of his clothes as he made his way to the bed. He cuddled right up to you and you sighed into him. He watched your face scrunch up and felt your hand reach down to graze along his naked hip. He smirked and pressed a kiss to your temple as you happily realized he was naked behind you.

“How did it go?” You turned your head towards him and tried to make out his expression in the darkness. His voice was low, “Good. Kicked our asses but it’s done. Steve nearly passed out with his boots still on.” You hummed in response and faced forward again, nuzzling your face into your pillow. His hands started wandering. You stifled a giggle when his soft touches tickled your ribs. When did he get his hand under your shirt?

Bucky pressed a kiss to your shoulder and started kissing up your neck. When his warm hand cupped your breast you arched back into him and whispered, “What are you doing? You didn’t even shut the door!” He chest rumbled with laughter as his hips shifted against your ass.

“My adrenaline is still up and you look so fucking sexy.”

You rolled your eyes at his compliment but still felt weird about fooling around with Steve in the next room.

Bucky’s lips grazed your ear and his breath moved the hair near your face when he said, “You’ll have to be quiet doll.” You bit back a whimper when his hand slipped down your body and into your panties. His breath was warm in your ear as he whispered dirty things, “Don’t want to wake Steve. Or maybe you do. You’d probably love that. You want him to come and see how good you take my cock.” He rubbed your clit in tight rough circles as you wiggled against his touch.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” His old Brooklyn accent was coming out and you wanted to scream an affirmation. Taking a gulp of air you managed to keep your voice low, “Please James.”

He slid a finger into you and kissed your neck. Your hips twitched and you pressed your ass back against him, “Please!”

“I love it when you beg gorgeous.” His warm body was suddenly gone as he rolled onto his back and reached over to the nightstand. You took that moment to kick your underwear off. It didn’t take him long to roll on a condom and return to you. He was flush against you as he lifted your leg and slowly pressed into you from behind. “fuck.” You hissed out and before your moan could surface he clamped his hand over your mouth.

“Quiet doll.” He got in all the way and paused to kiss your neck and nibble your ear, “I don’t want Stevie to be jealous. You have to be quiet.” You nodded and he let you drag his hand away and back down to your clit. His scruff scratched at your neck and shoulders. You bit your lip as he started slow shallow thrusts, your eyes practically rolling into the back of your head. Despite his speed, the bed shifted and creaked slightly whenever he would put more power behind it.

“You’re so tight like this doll.” His breathing was picking up and you replaced his hand in favor of your own. You turn your face into your pillow and bite down to muffle your moans as Bucky rolls on top of you. His weight on your hips is driving you crazy as you lay flat on your stomach with your legs only so far apart. He slowly pumps in and out. He’s resting on his arms over you and still muttering quiet things into your ear between swallowed groans.

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you doll. Really fuck you.” His thrusts get more powerful as he feels your walls clench around him. Your hand trapped under your body pressed harder against your clit as your orgasm nears. You cum with a deep guttural moan that’s still heard despite you burying your face in the pillow.

Bucky is panting against your neck as he cums deep inside you. He collapses on top of you and it feels amazing. After a minute he moves and disposes of the condom. You roll to face him and smile lazily before snuggling up to his chest and sighing at the comfort of it. His fingers trace your jaw and tilt your face up for a real kiss that’s deep and powerful and you don’t even need words to tell you how much you mean to him in that moment. When you pull away his eyes are closed and he’s smiling slightly. Your heart melts as you settle back into your cuddling position and fall asleep.

You wake up to voices getting louder in the kitchen. The bedroom door is closed but Bucky is gone and from the tone of the clipped murmurs through the wall, him and Steve are fighting. You put on some pants quickly before whipping open the door and seeing the two men freeze and stare at you.

“Good morning.” You offer before rushing off to the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed the voices start again and by the time you’re done they’ve risen enough for you to only get bits and pieces of the conversation. You open the door and really notice the way they both stopped talking to snap their heads in your direction.

You have a pretty good idea what this is about – Steve heard you two fucking last night. As you walked into the kitchen Steve went to open his mouth to make the first comment of the morning but you raised a hand and shushed him before grabbing a mug and pouring a cup of coffee. Stalling. After a few seconds of you making it to your liking you retreated to the opposite side of the room and sat in your favorite chair with your legs folded under you. After a long sip you looked over at the guys who were still watching you intently.

“What’s got you two all riled up this morning?”

Steve steps closer and crosses his arms, “You two are disgusting! You couldn’t wait one night before fucking each other! I was in the other room!” He flipped between you and Bucky frantically with a look of shock and disgust on his face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Steve.” You said evenly before taking a drink.

He raises an eyebrow, “I’m not an idiot I know what I heard last night.”

You tilt your head, “What did you hear?”

His mouth opens and closes a few times before he stutters out, “I heard sex noises!”

“What kind of sex noises?” You look to Bucky who shrugs.

Steve’s face is red with either embarrassment or anger, “I forbade you two from having sex and now I realize I only just made it more exciting. It was a real rule I needed you to follow and you both failed miserably.”

Bucky shook his head, “I tried to tell him it was just me tossing and turning from a nightmare and you always mumble and talk in your sleep. He’s convinced we’re fucking.”

Your eyebrows raised and you were pleased that you and Bucky were on the same page: denial. You looked to Steve and sighed, “Unless you have physical proof of us having a sexual relationship, I don’t appreciate the berating accusations.”

“Physical proof?”

“Unless you’ve personally witnessed or have one of us admit to a physical relationship you have no proof.”

“Personally witnessed?!” Steve’s voice was higher and his eyes were wide. “I personally witnessed those sounds last night!”

You laughed as you stood up and approached them, “Sounds can be many things. Unless you’ve visually seen Bucky balls deep in me, I don’t want to hear your crazy theories.”

“What the fuck!” Steve covered his face with his hands as Bucky snickered to himself. You finished your coffee and set your mug on the counter. “Now, I’ve got yoga to go to. I need to get ready.” You turned on your heel and strutted off to your bedroom to change and hopefully Steve would be over this when you returned.

You managed to stay clear of Steve until he decided to leave and then you only offered a short goodbye and wave from your spot on the couch. Bucky walked him out to his motorcycle.

Steve glanced back at the house and sighed.

“Thanks for your help.” Bucky tried to keep the conversation on the mission.

Steve sat on his bike and looked at his friend, “This mission is almost over Buck, what’s going to happen then?”

Bucky shrugged and crossed his arms, “I don’t know. I really like her Steve.”

He nodded, “I can tell.” When Bucky raised an eyebrow he explained, “You were more careful last night. You wanted to get home in one piece. You had a reason to fight safely and quickly. You wanted to come back to her. I get it. Just be careful. This-“ He gestured around, “-isn’t real. Don’t get your hopes up.” He cleared his throat and the bike started with a roar.

Bucky let Steve leave with the last word. He understood the warning but when he turned back to the house and his heart skipped a beat at the idea of seeing you he knew no matter what happened he would be grateful for these last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested to hear where I should go next with this.


	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Bucky

Bucky set the coffee down on your nightstand and watched you sleep. You laid on your stomach and clutched your pillow tightly. He watched your bare back rise and fall slowly. With as much grace as he could muster he crawled back into bed and propped himself up on one elbow. You shifted slightly and hummed as you woke up and smelled the coffee.

Goosebumps rose when he dragged a finger over your spine. He traced the skin on your back like it was a map of all the places he wanted to go. He saw your small smile slip through your sleepy face.

“I thought you had to work today.” You murmured with your eyes still closed. Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. He smiled, “I do. It’s early. I have some time.”

You cracked an eye open and studied him. He’d been a little distant since Steve left. You figured it was the mission or maybe Steve reprimanded him about your relationship. You stared at his face and wished you knew exactly what he was thinking. The only thing you knew for sure was the deep look of lust set in his dark blue eyes. His hand flattened on your ribs and you parted your lips only to taste how badly your morning breath was.

Bucky watched quietly as you leaned up and grabbed the coffee he made for you. His hand stayed fixed on your body as you gulped down a few perfect mouthfuls. Your eyes flicked to the clock and you wondered how long the two of you had this morning.

Setting the mug down you returned your focus to Bucky who was grinning, “How is it?”

“Perfect.” You shuffled closer to him and threw your leg over his hip as you twisted in his arms, “Want a taste?”

His eyes crinkled with his smiled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. His tongue reaching out to taste the sweet coffee and cream on them. Your hand buried itself in his hair and you pulled him in for a deep kiss. You could feel his smile and it spurred on yours.

His phone rang loudly and you groaned when he pulled away to answer it. Bucky’s eyes stayed on you as he spoke roughly, “What?” You could just barely make out Chris’ words on the other end of the phone. Bucky listened and then pinched his eyes, “Yeah, I know. I’ll be there soon.” You frowned deeply and tried to look comically sad.

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” He hung up quickly and tossed his phone to the end of the bed. You raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at you. His eyes softened as you smiled lazily up at him, “Let’s have a fire outside tonight. It’s finally getting cooler out. I’ll get us Chinese food and we can snuggle.”

“Sounds like a date.”

You smirked, “Sounds like a wonderful date.”

He ripped the sheet off of you and chuckled lightly at your wide eyes filled with surprise. His rough hand moved from your hip to cup your breast and you held back a shiver. Your voice was breathy, “You need to leave for work.”

“This will only take a few minutes.”

***

When you stepped out of your car clutching the large paper bag filled with Chinese food you could hear the rhythmic chopping of wood coming from the back yard. It brought a smile to your face as you set things down in the kitchen and turned to watch Bucky from the large sliding glass door.

His white t-shirt was tight across his back and his red plaid flannel shirt was tied around his waist as he swung the axe down with force. When he caught you staring you realized how ridiculous you must look. Staring out the window, head slightly tilted, lip between your teeth, and your hand pulling at your collar. Bucky smiled and waved snapping you out of your funk and blushing at your blatant ogling.

Spinning back around, you decided to change out of your leggings and get dinner ready. When Bucky finally stepped inside he found you opening all the take out boxes and humming to the radio. His eyes dropped to your bare legs that were under a soft casual dress. You had a large knit sweater on that was dropping off one shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” He asked genuinely.

You shrugged, “I’ll bring a blanket out.” He decided to drop it.

The two of you made your plates and then went and sat by the fire. It was dusk, and the setting sun basked you in a golden light. After telling each other about your days silence fell. It was nice but you wanted to hear his voice echo in your ears so you asked any question that came to your mind.

Most of your questions raised his eyebrows in confusion and you couldn’t help the laughter that rang throughout the back yard.

“If I was a fish what fish do you think I’d be?” Your giggles threatened to interrupt the question midway through but you persisted. Bucky chuckled and took a bite before answering, “I have no idea, maybe a green one.”

“What!?” You shook your head, “No. I think I’d be a bass.”

“Is it because it has the word ass in it?”

Your mouth dropped open and you felt your face heat up, “No! I’d be a big mouth bass- as in I like to gossip. You’re bad.”

“What fish would I be doll?”

He leaned forward and grabbed your empty plate. Your eyes ran over his face in contemplation, “I think maybe a pike.”

He looked confused and you realized that not everyone grew up surrounded by lakes. You cleared your throat, “It’s a big fish that’s found in the deep parts of a lake. It’s dangerous because it has sharp teeth. I was always scared of them.” Your voice was quiet and you realized he hadn’t ever leaned back.

His eyes softened, “Are you scared of me?”

“No. But I know you’re capable of many things and you can easily inflict fear in someone.” You shifted in your seat. He looked a little hurt by your admission and you felt bad. He got up to take your plates in and you grabbed his hand, “Hey. I’m not scared of you.” He forced a small smile and you squeezed his hand, “If it makes you feel better, I was afraid of all fish.” His smile softened and he nodded before letting you go and heading inside.

Fuck. You were fucking this up. You ran your hand over the cushion next to you. He’d grabbed the cushions from the couch and set them on the wooden bench. You appreciated it. You spread out the soft blanket over your lap and curled up to watch the fire.

He sighed as he sat down and stretched his arm on the backrest. You wiggled around to press up against him and he let his arm fall to encompass you. Some time passed and you noticed the fire could use another log on it. You looked up at him, “Did you ever go to any bonfires?”

He shook his head, “I was a city boy. I’ve made fires in survival situations but never for fun like this.”

You frowned, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Did you go to bonfires?”

“Yeah. There was a range, you know. Like the chill ones with six people where we’d just sit around and laugh or the giant ones on a beach with the whole school in attendance. Those never ended well.” You sighed, “I like this bonfire the most though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You risked a glance up at him and found him staring down at you. He brushed a hand over your hair, “Why?”

The cliché slipped out before you could think about it, “Because you’re here.” His smile widened and you lifted your lips in response. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, his fingers buried in your hair as he pulled you closer. You rested a hand on his thigh for balance and tried to shift around in a better position. He groaned into your mouth when you tugged on his hair.

You pulled away from him and caught your breath. Before he could pull you in for another kiss you jumped up and practically tripped on your way to grab another log. Setting it carefully in the fire you turned back and saw him studying you.

Your chest rose as you took a deep breath and closed the short distance to him. He raised an eyebrow in question as you grabbed his shoulders and settled yourself onto his lap. His hands naturally finding a place on your hips and sliding down your thighs. Your nails scratched his scruff as you leaned forward to gently kiss the corner of his mouth. He was perfectly still as you trailed light kisses to his face.

With you on his lap, he could only see the glowing outline of your face when you pulled back. His fingers tightened on your thighs as you rolled your hips.

“Why are you teasing me, doll?” His voice was gravely and low making you shiver. He ran his hands up your sides until his thumbs brushed under your breasts. “Putting more wood on the fire only to make me want to throw you over my shoulder and take you inside.”

You smirked and bit back a laugh, “Oh baby, I’m not teasing.” His eyes flashed to your fingers that suddenly produced a condom (from your sweater pocket). You held it up and tilted your head, “I fully planned on fucking you out here by the fire.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked between the condom and your eyes. His hands fell to the hem of your dress as he suddenly realized the reason behind the outfit change. Sliding his rough palms along your smooth skin he found no resistance as he hit your hips.

“Aren’t you cold?”

You shook your head, “I think I’m hot actually.” You shrugged off your sweater so it fell to your elbows as you grind against him. His jaw tightened and you smiled, “What do you say Sarge?”

His eyes scanned the back yard and he tried to quell some lingering anxiety about being in an open space. You studied him and pressed your hand to his cheek, “Hey, we don’t have to. I’ll fuck you anywhere.”

When his eyes met yours they were black with lust and it made you clench. His hand ran between your leg and stroked your heat. He was testing your wetness, “Are you even ready for me?”

“I’m always ready.”

He scowled and you bit your lip to hide a large smile. Only for it to be replaced with a moan as he stroked you quickly. “Bucky!” You breathed out as you moved against his hand.

“So desperate doll. So daring.” He whispered in your ear as you stared up at the night sky. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll fill you up real good right here in the middle of the back yard.” You moaned and kissed him fiercely. As you felt the knot start to form in your lower belly you fumbled over his button and zipper.

Kneeling up you worked together to tug his pants down enough to let his cock bounce out. He rolled on the condom quickly and you gave him a few strokes before lining him up. Your mouth opened as you stared at each other while you slid down his thick cock. You shuddered when your pelvis met his. Your fingers were grasping the shoulders of his shirt tightly. You closed your eyes to regain your focus. His head ducked down and he kissed and nibbled along the tops of your breasts peaking over your neckline. You slowly started moving in slow rocks that quickly sped up until he was helping you slam yourself down on him.

“Fuck.” He hissed. His hand reaching up to tug your top down so a breast fell out. He happily messaged it and playfully bit the nipple. Your gasp made your head toss back, “James.”

As you felt your pleasure come to a breaking point your eyes widened up to the stars. He buried his face into your neck as you pulsed around him and clutched him to your body.

“Oh god! Yes!” You practically screamed, you’re sure the whole neighborhood could hear you.

Bucky groaned against your skin as his hips twitched with his release. His sounds were so primal and beautiful you smiled stupidly upwards.

As you two both rocked through your orgasms you could feel the heat of the fire on your back and the warm breath cascading across your chest. Bucky peeled himself from you and sat back to see your expression. You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly.

“Good idea doll.” His mouth quirked up in a half smile.

You grinned, “Best bonfire ever.” He pulled you into an embrace and you rested your cheek on his shoulder. He still remained firmly inside you but neither of you were jumping at the bit to separate just yet. Your hands ran along his arms and back as you matched your breathing to his.

One second you two are cuddling gently and then Bucky tenses up and before you can ask what is happening he slams you onto the bench with him still firmly on top of you.

“Who’s there?” He shouted into the dark. A large glock pointed near the corner of the house. Your heart was racing and you squirmed to shove your boobs back into your dress and crane your neck to see who was there. Bucky rested his other hand on your head, keeping you prone on the bench out of sight. His whole body encompassing you.

“You’ve got five seconds to show yourself before I shoot you in the fucking face.” He threatened through gritted teeth.

You looked up and saw his face go from hard and dangerous to relieved and annoyed.

“Jesus Jimmy. Relax.” It was Carter’s voice. Bucky shifted slightly so you could peak over the back and see Carter and Ella standing near the edge of the house. Ella was bright red and pulling on her husbands arm, “Come on Carter. Leave them alone.”

Carter was grinning and starting to laugh, “We thought you’d like the company but I see you guys are enjoying your own company quite a lot.”

“Carter!”

You giggled and took a minute to notice how Bucky was still hovering over you on the bench. His gun wasn’t pointed at them anymore. His pants were still down and the fact his dick was out made you laugh a little harder.

“Get the fuck out of here Carter.” James growled making you laugh. His hand was gripping the back of the bench tightly so you quickly tucked him back into his underwear not caring if he was still wearing a used condom. He shifted so he could tug up his pants and button them.

Carter raised his hands in surrender as Bucky rose to his feet, “Fine, fine. Sorry for interrupting. Although based on your moans I’d say you were done.”

Bucky glowered at him and you sat up with a laugh. As you turned to face them you made eye contact with Ella who mouthed, sorry. You waved, “Goodnight guys.”

“Goodnight!” Ella said as she pushed her husband back around the corner. The two of you waited for them to walk further away before you spun to look at him. Your eyes fell to his gun and you pointed, “Where the fuck was that?”

“You’re not the only one hiding things around here.”

You furrowed your brows in confusion before he grabbed the condom wrapper and tossed it in your face. You stood up and started collecting the cushions. After pouring water on the fire you turned to Bucky who was still surveying the yard. You could practically smell his anxiety. You walked up the back porch and turned to see him slowly following you, most likely walking funny with what he was hiding in his pants.

You laughed, “Come on Soldier, let me clean you up.”

His eyes brightened a little and his strides quickened until he was right next to you and ushering you into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I'm a midwesterner who doesn't know how to have a normal conversation?   
I'm wrapping up this story and want to know if anyone has any suggestions. Now that it's fall I'm feeling romantic and want to write dumb cozy date stories.


	12. Apple Cider and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell Bucky how you feel as them mission comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but it didn't fit in the finale.

Bucky held two large cups filled with apple cider and scanned the crowd looking for you. The farm was filled with people. Children screamed as they ran around a playground next to the corn maze. Adults sat at various picnic tables eating donuts and apples. Small venders sat in between out-buildings. It was a crisp autumn day and you had been very excited about coming here.

He smiled when he saw you step up onto a large rock and spin around in search of him. When you finally saw him, you grinned and waited for him to approach. He looked up at you with such adoration it took your breath away. There was a morose feeling weighing you down as you jumped from the rock, he was done with his mission and you would be leaving at the end of the week. Time was moving too fast and you kept waiting for the perfect moment to talk about your future but whenever you saw him it always led to throaty moans and not fluid conversations.

“I got the donuts!” You held up the paper bag and caught a whiff of the cinnamon sugar. He handed you a cup of cider and then leaned against the rock while sipping his. You stared at the way his tongue licked his lips and it made you step a little closer.

Bucky looked around and sighed and pulled you to his chest so your back was resting against him. His free hand dug through the donut bag and grabbed one. Before he could lift it to his mouth you snagged a bite and groaned at the sweet treat. You felt him laugh rather than heard it.

As the two of you stood there in silence you felt a lump grow in your throat. You didn’t want this to end. You didn’t want to stop standing in his embrace. You wanted to wake up in his arms. He could feel you tense and frowned when you stepped away.

“What’s wrong doll?”

You finished your cider and waved the cup at him in explanation as you bee-lined for a trash can. You searched the crowd for a familiar face from your neighborhood in hopes it would distract you from how you were feeling. When your gaze landed on Bucky your heart lurched at his concerned look. He strutted up to you and tossed his cup away while still staring at you.

He tilted his head down and went to press a kiss to your lips only for you to quickly turn your head so his kiss landed on your cheek. His hands gripped your hips, “What is it?”

“We should go home.” You murmured.

“Do you feel okay?” His eyes softened and your heart broke some more. The two of you were far enough away from other people so you sighed.

You fisted his flannel shirt tightly in your hand and closed your eyes, “I don’t want this to end.” With a shaky breath you continued, “I love you James and it hurts to think I have to return to who I was before all of this.”

His hands ran up your back and soothed you enough for you to open your eyes and look at him. Bucky had a small smile, “You really love me?” You rolled your eyes and scoffed while trying to push away from him but he grabbed your face and refocused your attention.

“I love you.” He whispered.

You sucked in a breath and he pressed his forehead to yours, “I fell in love with you in the hallway back in the compound. I fell harder when you stepped out of your car all those months ago.” His voice was quiet and you felt tears start to pool in your eyes.

“If you think that when we go back you are going back to being alone you are mistaken.” He pulled away and met your eyes, “You’re stuck with me doll. I’m desperately in love with you.”

A sob escaped your throat and you laughed lightly before he swallowed your sounds with a kiss. You melted against him and clutched him tighter.

Breaking free you gazed up at him, “Take me home James.”

***

“James” Your back arched against him. Your breasts pressed against his bare chest. His hair was tangled in your fingers as your teeth pulled on his earlobe. “I love you.”

Bucky groaned as he rocked inside you. His pace was slow and gentle as he felt every inch of your body against his. He kissed you as his hands pulled your legs high up on his hips letting him hit a place deeper in you. Your eyes rolled back and your grip tightened in his hair and on his back.

“I love you so much.” He murmured, “I’m not letting you go doll.”

You moaned as he reached down and rubbed your clit. Your words were stuck in your throat and it wouldn’t matter anyway, you had nothing left to say to him. You love him. He loves you. The two of you would figure it out. A large smile spread across your face as you reached your peak.

You weren’t going to leave at the end of the week and never see him again. As his grunts increased in your ear you let go and spasmed around him. “Fuck.” You hissed as your muscles tightened and pulled him further into you.

“Ugngghh” Bucky groaned as he came and collapsed on you. You hummed as his weight soothed you. He pulled away but before you could complain he returned and draped himself over you. His head rested on your breast as his hand gripped your hip. Your fingers grazed his back and arm to again find their place in his hair. He sighed happily and goosebumps rose where his warm breath spread over your chest.

Your eyes were dropping closed as his thumb stroked the flesh on your hip bone. His voice cut through your drowsy thoughts, “I’m glad you’re my wife.”

You smiled, “I’m glad you’re my husband.”

The two of you laughed and he gave you a squeeze.


	13. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the Avengers and reuniting with Bucky is as exciting as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrapping up this story and so grateful for all the support though kudos and comments I got while writing this!   
I wanted to give y'all an ending before November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo and probably won't be able to post much.   
Enjoy.

After being caught up to date on all the things happening since you’d left, work calmed down. You’d left Bucky and the little home the two of you shared two weeks ago. He had things he had to wrap up and you were itching to get back to work. As you kissed him goodbye you whispered, “On to our next adventure Sarge.”

He growled low in his chest at you before reeling you in for another breath stealing kiss. He’d been able to text you a couple times and even call you to chat, quelling your fears this had all been a fever dream. You missed him and as the days wore on you were growing more and more anxious. You caught yourself more than once twisting the thin silver band on your left hand. A habit you couldn’t kick since you started wearing the band full time a few months ago.

It was late. You were slouched over your desk rereading the same four sentences when you heard the door open behind you. It made you jump a little and spin in your chair.

Damn, he was a sight for sore eyes. His beard had grown in and he was tired, you could see it in his eyes. For a minute the two of you froze and studied each other. He was barely standing inside the doorway and was fifteen feet from you. His chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm as if you were stealing his breath from his lungs. Your grip on the arm rests of your chair tightened as he took a slow step forward.

“About time.” You smirked as you crossed your legs and tilted your chin up. His lips curled into a smile and he closed the distance. His hands firmly grasped the back of your chair and tilted you back until you were almost horizontal with the floor. He leaned over you and you shivered with anticipation.

“I missed you.” His deep guttural growl made you swallow and your lips parted. Every muscle in your body was vibrating as his breath cascaded over your face. He ghosted his lips against yours. He heard your sharp intake of breath and stared deeply into your eyes.

“Bucky.” You breathed out before he slammed his lips on yours. Your hands unclasped from the chair and snaked up to his neck and face. He hummed when your nails scratched along his beard. Your legs parted naturally and one lifted up to wrap around him, drawing him closer.

You jumped when you heard someone clear their throat from the door, “Now I know why you raced out of the meeting and didn’t hold the elevator for me.” Steve’s voice was lighthearted as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

You felt your face flush and Bucky was just grinning as he let your chair tilt to a sitting position. He ran a hand through his messed up hair and turned to his friend, “I had to have a couple minutes of privacy, unless you’d like us to make out in front of you punk?” Now it was Steve’s turn to blush as you laughed and shook your head.

Steve cleared his throat and looked at you, “I need you to fill out some paperwork and give a few statements on the mission.” You glanced at the clock and frowned.

“I told him to ask you tomorrow.” Bucky leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Begged him to let me have you to myself tonight.” You rolled your eyes and stood up.

“Fine.” You grabbed your few things spread on your desk and turned to Steve, “But make this quick. I haven’t seen my _husband_ in weeks!” You winked at Bucky and followed an exasperated Steve out of your office.

After an hour of the most boring paperwork of your life you were growing bored and cranky. A soft knock on the conference room door gave you a much needed distraction. Bucky crossed his arms, “Enough Steve. You need to get some rest. You can finish this tomorrow.”

His voice was strict and when you looked at Steve you expected him to fight back but he sighed deeply and nodded.

“Come on doll.” Bucky held out his hand and you stood up only to be pulled into his embrace. You squealed when he swooped down and lifted you by your thighs. You naturally wrapped your legs around him and tightly gripped his shoulders.

“Bucky! Put me down!!” Your eyes were wide and you were terrified. Not that he would drop you, no you knew he was strong. But, you’d never been the girl a man could pick up and hold for long periods of time. You also weren’t sure if you had the core muscles to keep yourself clinging to his frame.

“No.” His fingers flexed against your legs and you squirmed. He turned towards the door. You could hear Steve laughing quietly as you exited and Bucky walked quickly towards the elevator.

“Ugh.” You tilted your head back in annoyance, “I can walk!”

He snickered as he hit the button for his floor, “Save your energy baby. You won’t be able to walk in the morning.” Oh fuck, your core fluttered and you physically shuttered in his arms before he kissed you with a hunger you hadn’t seen before.

Your lips trailed down his neck and you nipped at his pulse point as he rushed to his room. Suddenly you were pressed against a wall and he was kissing you again. His hands slid down to your ass and groped you roughly, “I missed you.”

His confession made you smile and you moaned as he let his hips grind against you. You bit his ear and laughed, “You need to let me down so I can take my pants off.” He groaned as he let go and your legs dropped to the floor. They were like jelly and he kept you pressed to the wall as you got your footing. His hands pushed your shirt over your head as you fumbled with your pants. His fingers hooked into your jeans and underwear and roughly ripped them down your legs. As he was bent over, he wrapped his arms around your thighs and hauled you up onto his shoulder.

“James!” You screeched as he took the last few steps to the bed and tossed you through the air. You landed on the bed and bounced making you break out in a fit of giggles. As he scrambled to get his clothes off you took off your bra and took a minute to actually look around his room. Before you could make any real observations he was on top of you and thoroughly distracting you.

“Oh I can’t wait to hear you scream my name all night baby.” He groaned as he slipped a finger into you. He was looking down at you spread over his sheets and you smiled, “You better get to work soldier. You promised I wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning.” He growled and added another finger with more force making you arch your back and wiping the smirk off your face.

“Oh, don’t worry doll.”

You shut the hell up after that.

**

You woke up to the sound of Bucky’s phone ringing and the bed jostling as he got up to answer it. His voice was groggy, “It’s fucking early Steve.” He pulled on some sweatpants and disappeared into the bathroom only for a few minutes before emerging and heading to the hallway. He glanced at you and softly smiled as you pulled the covers over your head.

With a split second decision, you jumped up and raced to the bathroom. After peeing quickly and brushing your teeth you studied your reflection in the mirror. You forgot about clothes and so you stood naked, staring at the love bite littered across your chest. Your muscles were sore and burned with the reminder of what Bucky had promised you last night. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the door to the bedroom shut and you regretted not grabbing something to wear.

Cracking open the door, you peered in to see Bucky standing at a desk with his back to you. You scurried from the bathroom to the bed and hopped in to then pull the covers up to your chin. You had been so focused on your mission, you hadn’t noticed Bucky turn around and watch you with an amused smirk on his face. He put his hands on his hips and looked at you, “What was that?”

You sunk deeper into the bed until he could only see your eyes. You just blinked at him. He raised an eyebrow and you shrugged, “I’m naked.” You responded with a quiet hiss. Bucky laughed, “Yeah? I’ve seen you naked doll.”

“It’s cold.” You offered as he stepped closer. He nodded slowly and moved with skilled ease as he crawled up the bed over you. Bucky hummed, “I could warm you up darling.” His hands tugged the comforter down gently to your waist so his other hand could graze up your side. You were stunned into silence as he pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder. His voice was muffled against your skin, “You don’t feel cold. You seem a little flushed babe.” He shifted off of you and flipped the covers all the way off.

“Yeah, that’s better.” He bit his lip and just looked at you. “Bucky!” You whined as you went to cover yourself. He tsked and grabbed your wrists before pressing them into the pillow by your head. His thigh pressed in between your legs and you moved your hips against him. He kissed you roughly and then whispered against your lips, “If I let you go, will you keep your hands there?” You nodded and he slowly released his grasp.

Bucky settled himself between your legs and let his hands run over your legs and torso. “You are so gorgeous in the morning.” He mumbled, “I could spend all day in bed with you.” His hands clutched at your ass, “Oh damn, when I saw your sweet ass run across the room I wanted to bend you over and…” He rambled off into a growl that made you whimper.

Your fingers curled around your pillow as his hands messaged your inner thighs. His fingers ran over your pussy and he groaned, “So wet for me already baby.”

“Please James.” You whimpered as you saw how dark his eyes were as they stared at your sex. He tugged his pants down and you reached forward to grab his erection before catching yourself and snatching your hand back and to the pillow.

“Good girl.” He whispered making your back arch with the praise. He stroked his cock and your legs twitched, “James. Please. Condom. Get a condom.” Your arm flailed out towards the nightstand and he chuckled before plucking one out of the drawer and rolling it on. Your hands were gripping the sheets at your sides and when he saw that he moved quickly. Grabbing your wrists he pinned them over your head and let his hips grind against you.

“I thought you wanted to be my good girl.” He muttered into your ear. You hitched a leg over his hip and let out a sob, “I do!”

He pinched a nipple and bit your neck. He was breathing heavily in your ear as he lined himself up and pressed into you. You were moaning as he pulled out and slammed into you. Your breasts bounced with his force. Your cries were loud, “Oh fuck! James! Yes!”

“You like that? Takin’ my cock so good.” He slowed down and spoke low, “Let me flip you over and rail you from behind doll.”

“Oh god yes.” You nodded and let him roll you onto your stomach. He pulled your hips up until you were on your knees and then rammed back into you. A scream left your lips and you muffled it by pressing your face into the pillow.

He ran a palm over your ass and watched it ripple with each powerful thrust of his hips, “Such a beautiful ass.” You clenched around him when you felt a wet thumb press against your asshole. You slid a hand under yourself and rubbed your clit until you were close to the edge.

“I’m going to cum!” You turned your head so he could hear you and he smiled, “Cum for me baby. You feel so good.” Your mouth dropped open and you came with a silent scream as your legs shook. He buried himself deep within you before reaching his orgasm. His lips peppered kisses along your shoulder blades until he slipped out and let your shaky legs lay gently on the bed.

Bucky groaned as he got up and went to clean up in the bathroom. When he returned he found you on your back with your arm resting over your eyes. His eyes trailed over your chest as you tried to catch your breath. You felt him lay back down on the bed and you risked a glance over at him.

You squirmed under his gaze before rolling over and against him. Your hand splayed over his chest and you sighed, “I just want to stay in bed a little longer.” You flung your leg over his and grinned at his hand landing on your thigh and giving you a squeeze.

The quiet peace settled over you and his thumb stroked your skin. Goosebumps rose over your back and he kicked up the cover until he could grab it and wrap it around you. You closed your eyes, “Thank you.” You traced circles with your finger over his chest, “What did Steve want?”

Bucky squeezed you tighter and groaned, “He was telling about an upcoming mission he wants me to go on.”

“Another mission so soon?”

“What? You gonna miss me?” He joked. You sat up on your elbow and looked at him with a serious expression, “Yes.”

He cupped your cheek, “You know…This will be another long-ish job. I told Steve that I think I might need help.” You stayed quiet and your face remained stoic, still unsure of what he was talking about. “Someone to keep my cover.” He brushed the hair from your face, “A wife.”

Your eyes widened and you swallowed, “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

You rested your chin on his chest and the fire in your eyes spurred him on. You smirked, “What’s the mission Sarge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I loved this story. And now that it's done I found myself picturing another one set in a different place with a similar plot line. Just have to decide what their new mission will be. So, who knows. Maybe Bucky and Reader will end up pretending to be a wealthy married couple in Monaco soon...


End file.
